Ni Ko, Two for the price of one
by pinkpuppy2ez
Summary: Sana and Akito are having kids,but lately something weird has been going on.Never mind the fact that Koharu has showed up, but what are these crazy dreams Sana has been having?Sana feels as if the world is about to break,when she finally learns the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:This is my first story and I'm 14, so please if its really bad can you tell me in a nice way? Thanks :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 1. Short and sweet**

Sana decided to let the phone ring, who cares right now its just her and Aki. Hayama pulled her closer "Ive missed you" he whispered in her ear. Sana pulled back and gazed into his hypnotized dark Brown eyes, oh how she loved this person.

Hayama: merry me?

Sana: What?

Hayama: one day I want you to merry me, will you?

Sana: your the only one for me Aki.

They embraced each other, never wanting to let go, they knew that they were at last one in their hearts. They were in a huge empty house all by them selfs, and passion took over. That night, they made one of the biggest mistakes of their lives, without ever thinking of the consequence's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

4 weeks later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aki I'm so glad you moved back" "ya me to" he said as he looked around the box filled house. "So you wanna spend the night?" "What about your father and Natsumi?" Sana asked. Hayama shrugged and replied "there going to a hotel, and I volunteered to watch the house." Sana looked up at him with a grin "OK Akiiiiiito but no tricks. Were never doing that again, nope not till were married so until then your just S.O.S."

Babbit:"I think she means S.O.L kids, and what does she mean by saying the word 'that'?" Evil Babbitt pops up and whispers in Babbits ear. Almost immediately Babbits noes begins to bleed, and his eyes pop out. And his two cusions had to pluck him from the scene, just so we could get on with the show.(or story)

Sana stood there taping one foot on the ground "so Akito Ill be back later I have to go home first and, uh do some things so ya... bye! Akito stared at her while she strolled out of the house and disappeared. He had some things to clean, like that poor excuse for a bathroom. He shook his head dreading the thought.

--------------------Later that night-------------------

When Sana entered the warm house, out of the cold she said with glee "Oh Akito you lit the fire place! How romantic, but remember our deal ok? Oh ya I almost forgot I brought you some sushi!" Hayma's eyes widened "sushi?" "Oh ha ha ha ha, my awesome sushi has once again defeated the mighty Akito!" laughed Sana with a fan in front of her face. "Well I ate before I left so I'm gonna go change, chow."

But the truth was she haden't ate, she felt sick to her stomach. Sana winced when she entered the bathroom it was clean and organized, she figured Natsumi must have done that part. Once Sana had her gown on she knew what was coming. she leaned over the toilet and vomited.

From the other room Akito herd the commotion and went to investigate. "Yo Sana are you ok? Do you need anything?" "Oh I'm fine but I ate a little to much. Um can you hand me my tooth brush? I would like to get this taste out of my mouth." Akito looked around "Ya sure" Once Sana had it in her hands she asked "Um are you done eating?" Akitos eyes widened apparently he had forgot about it. "No sushi, me go, you stay" "Oh Aki! I love you your so adorable!" When Sana was done with her teeth she turned to Hayama "Well I'm off to bed, good night." Hayama stood there in the dark thinking "sushi, or cutie, sushi or cutie, or sushi and cutie" and with that he left the room.

When Hayama finally entered the room he had with him, sushi. So when he crawled he to bed Sana woke up "Aki are you eating?"She asked in a gim but sleepy voice. "Um no he replied with a mouth full of food. "LIAR" screeched Sana as she whacked him on his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats all for now but please leave a review so I know if its worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**

**Chapter 2. Am I Getting Fat?**

"Ugh Maaammmaaa Im hungry, are you? Ill go get Shimura to make us snacks if you want!?" Misako looked and her daughter with a fan in front of her face and replied " Sana how should I say this... stop eating." "What?? Why should I?" Misako looked at her and said "Oh I'm loving this! Well you see Sana you getting Fat." "WATT!!!!!!" Sana asked with flames burning behind her but, before Misako could speak another word Sana had already wound up her legs and went out the door.

At the Hayama's Natsumi stood at the sink doing some dishes when she heard a loud bang, and Sana Flew in to the kitiche screaming "Am I Getting Fat?" Natsumi looked at Sana and replied "oh hey San- What? Well you are gaining a little-- but uh thats natrual." Suddenly Natsumi was terrified, she could tell Sana was pissed off. "Wheres Akito?"asked Sana in a death defying tone."uh hes ah uh up st-stairs" wisped Natsumi. When it finally went through Sana thik scull she went flying up the stairs and disappeared. Neats let out a sigh of relief "wow that was scary" she said under her breath.

Upstairs Akito had been thinking about Karate when he herd the loud bang.And not even a fulminuet later his door burst open with a loud "BOOM" and Sana. She was huffing and puffing like she just ran 1,000 miles in under 10 minuets. "AM I getting Fat?" screeched Sana. Hayama causally stood up and walked over to her, putting his hand on her chest and repling with a perverted smile "No but your defiantly growing" Sana turned away and asked "are you sure?" Hayama was surprised she hadn't striked him with the toy hammer like she normally did "uh ya of course" he replied in a curious tone."are you OK?" Sana looked at him and with a sigh of relive replied "ya just a little off today."

--------------------

Later that night.

--------------------

Sana was bored out of her mind. She kept running back and fourth rearranging things like a maniac. She even redid the whole living room witch put Shimura into a frinzee. But finally after hours after removing and arranging things Sana went to her room.She wanted to see Aki even though she had just visited him only hours ago. Sana fell onto her bed, what was she thinking? Her and Aki are only kids and she decided she wanted to be with him. After being stuck in her train of thought, Sana began to drift asleep, when she was jerked awake by a tall blond headed boy. "Akito? What are you doing?" she stammered in a week voice.

**OK so thats all till my next chap. don't forget to leave me a review :P thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The Dream Comes True.**

"Akito?What are you doing?" Sana stammered in a week voice. The boy smiled, then put his index finger to his lips, giving off a hint not to speak. Sana stood up trying to clear her head, it seamed foggy, Like a unforgotten memory. The boy suddenly started to inch closer, until he was near enough to grab her by the waist. She would have normally enjoyed his touch, even if it was just on the nose, but this..this seemed wrong.

It seemed Sana was floating on air for hours when she finally felt the bed beneath her.Then Hayama joined her, she tried to move away but she coulden't't her body would not budge. She screamed for help,but no one came.

Hayyim's lips meet hers ,then he began to move down kissing almost every inch of her body as he went until stopping at her belly button. He looked up at her with a evil grin on her face, and Sana felt a jolt of pain in her stomach.

She began screaming so loud you could have heard her halfway across the world. It hurt, something in her stomach gave her an aching pain. She couldn't breath She began gasping for air, when a little daemon child burst out of her with anger in its eyes.

"SANA WAKE UP!

WAKE UP!

I'M HERE!"

Sana woke up, just like her dream promised, gasping for air. She squinted her eyes, trying to protect it from the brite light. She looked over at Rei who had been holing her, and burst out into tears.

"Rei sa...SAVE ME?!

I..I..I cant br...breaTH!"

Reis eyes widened with fear "Call an ambulance!"He screeched at Shimura" Shimura scurried out of the room with panic in her heart. Misako and entered the room holing a hand in front of her mouth. "SANA!!!!" She collapsed crying her only daughter might die. The ambulance arrived at the house not much longer after that.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** A****t**** t****h****e ****h****o****s****p****i****t****a****l**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Misako, Rei, and Shimura sat in the waiting room quietly, while Sana was in the emergency room. The new that They had to expect the worst. Sana was so pale when the ambulance arrived they thought there was no hope. But they kept praying, hoping that she would pull through.

"Miss.Kurata?"

Asked a young Doctor in his early thirties.

Misako's heart skipped a beat. "I am she." she replied.

The Doctor took a deep breath and said "Well I got some good news, and some bad news."

Rei jumped up and ran over "What is it?" He and Misako asked at the same time.

The Doctor looked at the chart and replied "the good news is there going to be fine, the bad is she might have to stay here a little while so we can keep an eye on them." Misako and Rei let out an sigh of relief. Shimura stood up and walked over as the Doctor started to turn away. "um excuse me but what do you mean by they?" she asked.

The Doctor turned and replied "oh her and the two babies."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey what do you think? please leave me a review?! thnkies a lot :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. What did you just say???**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shimura stood up and walked over as the Doctor started to turn away, "um excuse me but what do you mean by they?" she asked. The Doctor turned and replied "oh her and the two babies."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Hey has anyone seen Sana today? Asked Fucka. She turned to Tsuyoshi and Aya who just shrugged. "What about you?" She asked Akito and Hisae. Hisae kinda looked nerves and replied "Well I seen her manager go to the principals office, but not Sana."

Akito looked at all of them "I'm going to go check it out, you stay here Ill be back" Akito started galloping down the hallway and was gone in 3 seconds flat. "Wow hes quick" said Fucka "uh huh" replied Aya.

When Akito got to the principal's office he seen Rei leaving. "Yo Mr.Sunglasses wheres Sana?"Rei jumped and turned around with his eyebrow twitching and and angry expression on his face. Akito looked at him funny then said "hey grandpa whats your deal? And where Sana, does she have a shooting?" Rei got an angry look in his eyes, snatched up Hayama and raced to the car with him.

When they started pulling away from the school Hayama looked at him "hey man whats your deal". Rei got even angrier "Whats my Deal? Because of YOU Sana's in the Hospital. Akita's eyes widened "What? Is she ok!?!?!?!" "Oh like you don't know!" sneered Rei "But I have to relax, Misako wants Sana to tell him" thought Rei. Akito fell back into the seat, what happened, and how is it my fault? He wondered.

When they arrived at the hospital Hayama flew out of the car Before Rei even stopped. He ran up to the unit Rei said she was in, a nurse tried to stop him but he refused to stop.

He screeched to a hult when he arrived at the room, then taking a gulp entered. It was warm in there. someone had sent flowers to her. Her window was opened just the right length so the sun fell on her pale face.It hurt him to see her like this but at least he found out before it was to late.

Akito collapsed into the chair next to her bed, and placed his head in his hands. "Hayama-san?" Akito looked up it was Misako, Sana's mother.

Akito new his place, he stood up and bowed."Can you tell me whats wrong with Sana?" Misako stared at him, she could see why Sana had done what she done, but that was no excuse.

"I want her to tell you, but what I can tell you is this morning around 2 am we woke up to hear her screaming in her sleep"Akitos eyes widened as he remembered his dream from the night before (it was the same as Sana's!) "and once we woke her up she couldn't breath. Now she can, but a new problem is stating to devolve."

They heard a faint sigh coming from Sana direction "well I leave you to alone" whispered Misako, as she left the room. Akito scurried back to the side of her bed. "Aki?"she whispered. "Ya I'm here.. are you ok?" Sana looked at him with a puppy expression "I'm going to die:( "

Akitos eyes widened and he took a step back and yelped "What?" Sana burst into a fit of laughter "calm down I was just kidding" "Just kidding! I was scared out of my mind!" Akito boomed.

Sana put her hands to her lips and replied "I'm so sorry Aki I didn't mean to make you upset, its just you looked so hopeless" Hayama glanced at her, she was so beautiful even now she looked like and angel, his angel. He couldn't stay mad at her.

"Aki?? Hello?" Hayama snapped his head back to reality. "Um ya, so whats going on anyway? Mr.sunglasses abducted me from school a little bit ago." Sana looked away "so he didn't tell you anything?" she asked him. Hayama shooked his head.

"Akito..." Sana put her head in her hands "I'm sorry" she said as she started sobbing. Akito held her. "It ok, can you tell me whats wrong?" Sana looked up at him with little hope in her eyes I'm ah pr..." Sana put her hand to her mouth and mumbled.

Akito looked at her "look if your going to tell me move your damn hand away from your mouth" he didn't want to be mean but he was starting to get worried. Sana moved her hand away from her mouth "sorry I said I'm pregnant" Akitos eyes almost popped out of his head this time. "were going to have a.. a baby?" Sana looked into his eyes "not exactly... were having twins."

**Thats all for now and PLEASE leave a review, thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5. At The Hayama House**

Akito walked through the door, still shocked at what he had learned earlier. Natsumi, as usual was in the kitchen cooking and cleaning. Akito looked at her "she just like a mom, doing the chores, trying to stand alone." he thought.

"Hey Natsumi wheres dad? I gotta go ask him... about some math." Natsumi gave him a funny look, "home work? I can help you, ya know" she could tell he started getting tense "buta, hes upstairs in the study."Akito raised a hand to show he was saying thanks, and quickly headed up the stairs.

Natsumi was not satisfied. "Hmm I wounder if he did something bad like he use to. No that cant be it, he would never brag about it. Curiosity took over and she went after him to investigate.

Akito knocked quietly on the oak door. "come in" boomed the voice on the other side. Akito crept in so quietly he could have scared a mouse. He quickly bowed than sat cross legged holding his feet.

"Yes, what is it Akito?" Hayama looked up at his father, who was sitting at his work desk. "Hey dad, I have to talk to you about our family.'Normally Akito would have just came in and told him, but he was becoming a cranky old man, that could bicker about anything.

Natsumi Crawled down the hallway on her hands and knees. When she reached the oak door she pressed a ear to it, after hitting her head a couple times.

" I need you to forgive me." Mr.Hayama scanned his son.. he didn't think skipping school was a big deal.. maby he wanted to talk about something else. "I will not, Akito has done nothing wrong." replied his father.

Akito put his head down "Sanas Peregrinate, and I'm going to be a father times two.

Natsumi yelped. "I just had my first kiss and Sanas..." she shook her head she did not want to think about it, she would not. Then it hit her.. "times two!?!?"

"You did what!" She heard a loud crash witch must have been the flower pot breaking.." Akito your so young like..like.." his screams faded and he was using his regular voice now "like me and your mother"

His father went into distant memories, then quickly snapped back.

"Ok go tell Natsumi, so she can prepare for Sanas stay" Akito looked at him funny "what do you mean her stay?" " Well what if she wants to get away from the reporters? Wont she come here?" Akito glared at him "ok"

Natsumi squealed, Akitos coming. She flew down the stairs and went back to preparing dinner. When Akito came down he looked at Notsumi and rolled his eyes.

Akito:Coungradulations

Natsumi: (yes!hes going to tell me!) On what?

Akito:Your math you got a hundred percent.

Natsumi fell over anime style "My Homework?" she screamed Akito smirked and nodded. "isen't there something else you want to tell me?" Akito looked at her and gave his once a year little laugh "I herd you crawl up to the door and listen.

Natsumi blushed "I though it would be serious.. sorry" Akito's leopard ears poked out "what ever I'm going for a walk." He slipped out into the night unnoticed even by Hana. (Hana is the neighbors dog.. book.8)He started down the street, a million thought racing at once.

"Will it be boy,boy :girl,girl :or girl,boy? Will they like me? How does Sana feel? Am I even worthy?" Akito looked at his feet and stopped "no Sana's to good for me, I'm just a lazy on good bum of a guy, who got lucky one night."

Akito took a breath, still thinking, the aloud said "Maby I soulden't go back, maby I should see where this walk takes me."

**Hey! Please do NOT forget to leave a review.. there important to me thanks:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. We Are The Same**

"Oh Rei! I'm happy, and happy, and happy, happy, happy, happy! Being in that hospital made me feel all circumcised." Sana made her face puffy, folded her arms and pouted.(She got her words confused again :P she meant circumscribed or like she was in a circle )

Rie, even though he tried his hardest not to, had to laugh. "Hey whats so funny? I dont get it" Sana scratched her cheek showing that she was actually thinking hard about this. "Oh, its just an inside joke, Sana."

Sana looked horrified "its inside you! Did you eat it? How did it get there.?! Come on we have to go back to the hospital! Re-i!" Sana while trying to fight for control of the car, made it crash into a light pull. After having the airbag implode Rei looked at her and replied "You should stop skipping school" then let his head drop.

When Sana and Rei walked though the door Misako snuck over to Rei, who looked like he was in a circus, she placed her fan in font of her mouth and said "so she fired up ah?" Rei mumbled "um hu" while nodding, and taking in a deep gulp.

"MaMa! I wanna have a party, WITH meat, meat, meat, meat, meat!" Sana looked up at her, and gave her the biggest smile she could manage, "and I want to invite all my friends!" Misako's eyebrows twitched "oh no a party" she thought "I love it!"

The next day Sana was fired up at school, and she still failed math :( "Fucka I'm having a party tomorrow, you'll come right?" Sana had a hopeful look in her eyes. "Ah whats it for?" Fucka made a funny face. "For my getting outa the hospital happy party!" Fuck looked uneasy "why were you in the hospital?"

Sana looked around the placing one arm around Fuck's shoulder, and holding her other hand to her mouth replied "its a secret for now, But Ill tell you after the part,IF you come!" Sana gave a sneaky laugh than pranced away to find some more of her closet friends to invite.

Everyone agreed to come, except one person... Aki. In fact after looking for him the whole day, Sana realized that he hadn't even come to school, Sana rubbed her chin, then joyfully yelled " I just have to go to his house and look for him!!" The whole room suddenly got quiet "oops, sorry" she waged her hand and left.

DING, DONG! "Dad! I think hes back!" Notsumi ran to the door with a box of toddler toys. "Hey Notsumi! Whats up?" Sana lend her head in " where Akito?" Notsumi squealed, slammed the door in Sana's face and ran to ask her father what to do.

After speaking with him for a couple of moments she ran back to the door. Sana who was standing on the porch with a bandage on her noes was tapping her foot and waiting. "Oh sorry Sana I had to go stir the ah dinner. Do you want to come in?

Akito punched clean and swiftly in the air, just turning his fist at a slight angle for comfort. The Sensi happen to walk in to the dojo just as Hayama started a break. "Hayma-san what are you doing? I didn't schedule a practice today."

Hayama looked up at his master "I had some things to think about, and training helps me." Hayama wiped the sweat from his brow and took a seat. His master joined him " I know I'm you sensi but you can talk to me."

Hayama rolled his eyes "it wont matter if i tell you or not, you'll end up seeing it on tv or in the newspapers."

"what happened?" Akito looked down " when I left for two years I didn't see Sana the whole time... and we" he looked up at sensi "and now shes paginate for twins."

Sensi looked up towards the ceiling " My wife had her first child at 15. And we were vary nervous, but even though we at first thought it was a mistake, my daughter is the best thing to ever happen to me. She is one of the people I know will always be there." Akito looked at his master, who was one of the only people he now admired.

"What? Akitos not here? where is he?" Natsumi blushed "well we thought you knew, we were going to ask but we, well I was a little scared." Sana's noes started to flair " I'm going to look for him! He might be hurt, or, or doing something bad!"

Sana ran for the door at top speed, she broke through the door and was going a hundred miles an hour when she seen Aki coming up the walk. But it was to late, she tripped and was quickly heading for the pavement when she heard a gasp for air. Akito had jumped under her just in time, for Sana at least.

Sana quickly sat up on her knees "Aki! Where have you been! Oh my god are you ok? I'm so sorry!" She began to bow multipul times. Akito sat up "I'm fine! How are you? And why the hell were you going so fast, thats dangerous! You could have hit a car, how would you feel if the people were Ingered?"

Sana blew up her head "don't you mean if a car hit me?" Akito smirked "no I meant what i said." Sana began to flame up again " Ill hit you alright!" She began pulling out her hammer when Akito pulled her close and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for spelling Fuukas name wrong in other chapters! I just now caught myself. hee hee :)**

** Sorry yasu-the-anime-cupid This chapter has to be a little dramatic ;)**

**Chapter 7. Getting Outa The Hospital Happy Party!**

"Hey Sana great party girl!" Fuuka ran up to her smiling and waving. The house was full of Only people Sana could trust. There was Tsuyoshi, Naozumi, Fuuka, Natsumi, Hisae, Mami, Aya, Zenjirou, Babit, Mamma, Maro, Rei, Shimura, and a couple of other people including Mamma's mama, and an angelic figure floating far above, and away from the crowd, though no one could see her.

With her arms crossed over her chest she quietly said "that kids got it going on, I'm proud of Akito, he found the right one." A smile crossed her face, "she'll keep him in line, hopefully."

A small purple glowing ball floated down to her. "Hey whats up?"she asked looking at it. The orb grew brighter. **(Only she can understand it) **"I know I'm on guard duty again, but I had to come, I miss earth so much, and my little boy is down there." The orb glowed and faded again. "He really said that?"

The orb turned white and faded away leaving her by her self again. "I'm going to ask first, it wouldn't be right just to do it." She looked down at Sana "please say yes."

Sana felt tingles run down her spine, "Hey Akito can you close that door its getting cold?!" "ya I'll be back" he left the group around Sana, and went to the front. On his way back he seen Misako, and remembered the day he had seen her at the hospital. He suddenly felt uneasy.

He walked over to her. "Um excuse me?" Misako turned and faced him. "Yes, what is it?" He looked into her eyes "remember at the hospital, before Sana woke up, you said there are problems developing, What are they?"

Misako put a fan to her face, widened her eyes and replied "Well, we need to buy alot of things to prepare, and we don't know there gender." Akito fell over "Thats all! I have been worried because of that?!"

Akito stomped away, with steam poring out of his ears. Misako laughed "I Love messing with his head."

After she had left, Naozumi came out from behind the plants. He felt hurt and betrayed "I was so stupid, I alway thought he would break her heart, and I would be there to fix it. He squeezed his hand into a fist, "What have I done?"

"Thanks Aki" Screamed Sana halfway across the room. Akito was heading back for the group with his usual look in his face when he heard someone coming from behind him. "Hey Aki do you know why Sana was in the hospital?" It was Fuuka, as clueless as Sana. He looked at her "She wants to tell you, so go talk to her."

Someone grabbed his arm "Dammit I said.." And he felt pain explode in his face. He herd Sana screamed "Nao leave him alone!" He looked and sure enough it was Naozumi. He stood up and began to laugh, "is that all you got?"

Naozumi's eyes flared up "Its all your fault! I should have took Sana when I had a chance, and now her life is ruined because of you!" He ran at Akito again, but this time Akito caught him by his head, Naozmi kept swinging but only hitting the air.

Akito rolled his eyes "don't you ever give up? Her life is not ruined, and you couldn't take her no matter how bad you wanted to. So just calm down!" Naozumi pulled away "Why Sana! Why did you have to get her pregnant!"

The whole room suddenly turned dead silent. Whispers erupted into the room. Tears filled Sana's eyes and she spoke to Naozumi "How- how could you say that!" She ran up to her room and slammed the door shut,everyone turned to Akito, waiting for him to say "its just a joke" but he never did, Instead he turned and ran after her.

"Whats going on?" Aya whispered. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."Replied Fuuka "Ill be right back just wait here ok?" She quickly ran up the stairs. Aya turned to Naozumi who now had his head down. "Why did you do that? Sanas crying now." She stared at him, "Your one of Sana's closest friends, why did you have to do that?" She turned away and left.

Naozumi looked at the crowd, who was now looking back at him "Ill let myself out he said as he turned to go out the door. "Wait" It was Misako " I think you should stay here to talk to them, after everyone has gone home."Ok, but only because its Sana" Naozumi left into the kitchen, expecting to wait all night.

Fuuka walked into the room filled with crys from Sana. She was sitting her bed with Akito holding her, While she lay in his chest. The moonlight draped around them in a shimmering manner. That made the tears on Sana's face sparkle. "Sana?" They both looked up at her. Sana quickly sat up and wiped away her tears.

"Oh sorry Fuuka I didn't mean to runaway like that." Fuuka got angry "Don't say sorry! You ain't done anything wrong!" She let he anger lift and smiled. She folded her arms across her chest and added "So ya gonna tell me whats up?"

Sana patted the bed in a barbaric manner. "oh ho ho sit,sit,sit this might take a little longer than expected" Sana replied with a beard on her face. After hearing the story Fuck began to count. "Oh my god!" She stood up. "There going to be born Christmas eve!" Sana at first looked like she didn't understand, than a smile crept on her face. "Fuuka your right! I totally forgot about the date!" They started squealing with joy. Akito rolled his eyes **(hes been doing a lot of that lately)** and let the hint of a smile show.

"Sana! I had better be their godmother! Their going to be born on my birthday, so I'm a natural pick!" Sana's smile drooped "you want to be a fairy godmother? I thought they didn't exist." Fuuka slapped her on the head with her fan "I said theirgod-moth-er!" Sana laughed "oh whats that?

Fuuka's mouth drooped open. "You don't know! Its when oh I need an example." She snatched up three teddy bears and Aki. "Ok look these 2 teddy bears are Aki's parents,(Sana let out a giggle) and this one" Fuuka held up the third teddy bear "his his godmother. So if something happens to his parents, he can go to his godmother and get what ever he needs."

Sana looked a little confused but overall she understood. "Oh thats so cool! I want one to! Maby Zenjiro" Fuuka let out a giggle "Its for the baby not you. Don't you have one?" Sana looked up at the celling and placed her index finger on her chin "not that I can think of. But who cares! I have an agent!" Akito looked at the clock "we've been up here for half an hour maby we should go back" Fuuka jumped up "Ya girl lets go celebrate!"

"Hey Sana's back!" squealed the crowed Zenjiro ran up to her "so whats the scoop? After that outburst you have to tell ol' Zenjie!" Sana giggled "you have to wait like everyone else!" Sana looked around the room "Hey where did Nao go?" Akito started getting angry but he let it drop."I put him in the kitchen so you could talk to him" Her mother replied.

Naozumi herd foot steps, behind the great door. Then Sana came in with Akito hot on her trail, And his tail sticking strait up to show aggression. Sana looked at him "Nao we need to talk" He looked down "you never want to see me again right?" "yes" replied Akito as quickly as possible. Sana hammed him. "No we really need to talk" she said to Na.

"So your going to have BA..Bab..." "Yes" replied Sana. "But I'm kinda happy about it, ya know" She laughed and held up her hand "Now I have Akito in the palm of my hand, and he cant escape" she snickered. Naozumi leaned back "I always thought we would end up together, I was wrong" He let a smile drift on his face.

"Well Hayama you should get a job at least, to help support her you know. I know some agencies that would take you." Naozumi said in the best tone he could. Akito didn't like thinking about the idea of strangers carrieing around his pictures, but he was going to be a dad.. he could at least do that. "Ok"

Naozumi looked shocked "Uh ok Ill find you some jobs then."

"Hey everyone lets party!" Sana said as she and the two rivals entered the room. Some people was shocked she got over it so quickly, but it was a party so the danced the rest of the night and Hayama stood around the sushi most of the time.

"Hey everyone, you are all my closest friends, so I decided to tell you all first. I'm vary happy to tell you my ah... I mean Mama is going to be a grandma." But this time instead of hearing silence, she herd whistles, people clapping and cheers. This made her feel alot better, and more relaxed.

"Sana and Akito.." Tsuyoshi and Ayas mouth fell open. Tsuyoshi's nose started bleeding and Aya started shaking her head wildly (people who didn't know them thought they were a retarded couple) "no, no, no, no, no, no! Sana Were so shocked!" Aya blushed "your always so dense, I thought you would be the last person this would happen to."

Sana blushed to match Aya's. Well I didn't plan it, but this is my chance to prove im nothing like my birth mother, I will not disown them." the group got quiet until they herd a couple of moan. " Our little girl is all grown up!" Rei and Zenjiro were sitting together crying there hearts out. The group laughed, at the pair, they were there own joke.

"He makes her happy,and that boy is crazy for sushi" The lady above smiled "Daddy was like that to." She noticed the room clearing. "Oh good its almost time." Her eyes fell on Sana "Im counting on you lil mama" She began to float down, and fowled Sana into her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Don't forget about me.**

Sana sat on her warm bed, if felt so good on her aching back. "Well theirs no one left to tell" she let out a sigh of relief. She was far to tired to turn out the lights so she left them on. She suddenly felt the urge to sit up, like something was pulling her.

She herd a faint humming that was right next to her.Slowly a young woman started to appear, Sana wanted to scream, but she was entranced. The woman was so beautiful,and she looked so much like...Akito! The lady smiled at her. "hiya lil mama I'm Aki's mom" Sana's mouth dropped open "your so..so pretty to be dead" The lady rolled her head back and laughed.

"Thank you for looking over that trouble maker, Iv always wanted to meet him, just not up there. If it wasen't for you, I may have never met him. So theres something I want to ask you." Sana nodded "I want to know if you'll hire me, you see, he" she pointed up "is going to give me a second chance."

"Ill have a new body but but the same heart and soul. But I don't want to invade your life for my own selfish desirer's. So Sana will you except me into your life? Once I'm here I have to stay with you, your like my life line. If I go you stay, If you go, I go

A tear fell down Sana's cheek "How could I say no? Your going to be my mom someday." The tried to embrace but went through each other instead. She sat back and laughed "I for got I'm a ghost." Sana smiled.. "Oh can you go talk to Akito so he wont call me a liar?" Hayama smiled at her "not until I'm human, I only have permission to talk to you."

"Now go to sleep, and dream, tomorrow Come find me in the park you pretended to be me in" she smiled "Ill see you later girl and please, don't forget about me. I want to talk to my little boy again." She began to fade away, until she left Sana alone in the room by herself. Did I just hallucinate? Sana fell flat on her bed,and after a while fell asleep.

---------------------

The next morning

---------------------

"Rei! Take me to my favorite park A.s.p.r.i.n!" Rei looked at her funny "you mean A.S.A.P?" "Thats what I said now lets go! Oh mama I'm hiring a Nannie!"Misako spit out her coffee "Ill help her do her hair!" Misako started her car and went upstairs to find neat baby hair things. Rei jumped in the car with Sana "Why are you going to the park to find a Nannie?" Sana smiled at him "I have a good feeling that Ill find her"

When the arrived at the park Sana jumped out and ran every where looking for her, to no avail. She began slowly heading back to the car when she heard someone behind her. "Hey lil mama you came!" Sana turned around.She was so happy to see Koharu behind her.

Of course I came!so your human now?"Sana asked. She smiled "um hm." She was draped in a plain white dress, with white ballerina shoes. "So boss whats my first job?" Sana laughed "first you get to meet my family." When they got to the car Rei's mouth dropped open, he jumped out and opened the door for the young lady. "Uh I'm Rei-" she looked up at him "Rei Sagami? Yes your vary famous for your work" She gave him an enchanting smile and climbed into the car.

Rei got a thrill and accidentally slammed his hand into the door. After prying it out he got into the drivers seat and started the car. "So whats your name?" Rei asked as he looked in the rear view mirror, while driving at his usual speed. "Koharu Hayama" The car screeched to a terrifying halt. "Your a Hayama? Does that mean your related to that punk Akito?No what am I saying your to.."He was cut off by her "Yes hes my son" She gave her proudest smile she could, though she was ready to start punching him, but resisted.

Rei turned and looked at her, then back at Sana. "Are you sure shes all there?" he wisped to Sana "I thought his mom passed away?" She looked up at him " Rei your blocking traffic can we just go?" Rei put the car back in gear, and started telling Sana all the jobs she had piling up for the next 2 weeks.

When they arrived at the house Mask was waiting for Koharu. At first they stared each other in the eyes, then quickly got along. They started rambling on about Misako's neat hairstyles. While Misako was showing off her hair styles and catalogs Sana called Akito.

Sana: Akito I found a Nannie, and I want you to come meet her!

Akito:we don't need a Nannie we can handle them all by our selfs.

Sana: please just come and bring Natsumi And your father.

Akito:Fine but if shes creepy than we wont have one at all OK?

Sana:OK just get here A.S.P.R.I.N

Sana hung up before Aki had a chance to correct her. "Sana like my hair?" Koharu came around the corner with a mine cradle on her head. "You mom is going to order me a squirrel to go with it!" Misako came around the corner laughing "come on lets go find you some new clothes!" Wait Koharu, my ah boyfriend is coming over soon so you can meet him.

Koharu looked into Sana's eyes "but I don't have any makeup on! Hes going to think I'm ugly!!!" she started to panic. Misako pulled out her fan "you know I have some stashed away." Koharu grabbed Misako by the arm and flew up the stairs with her.

Sana laughed "I wounder what he will say... this is bigger than any miracle ever made in any movie. Her eyes shivered " I wounder if this will hurt him, if he doesn't believe. Na Mr.Hayama will explain, he is a mad scientist after all.

Sana went upstairs where she ran into them again. "Koharu! you look so lovely! And Mamas clothes suite you!" Misako looked proud of her work. "All we have to do is go buy her crazy things like mine! Misako pulled out her most glamorous fan "what do you think of this one?" Koharu clapped like a child "Oh I want to get one of those!" Misako smiled than whispered to Sana "I want to keep her! Maro is starting to get old and I need a new toy!"

Sana laughed at her enthusiasm "oh Mama we need to get her a room." Misako got excited "1,2,3 I call the room next to mine for her!" Koharu smiled I haven't had this much fun in almost 17 years!" Misako looked at her "you cant be no more than 22. Koharu smiled I think Im turning 32 this year! Misako smiled "We are going to get along great!"

Ding Dong!

**Hey people tell me what you think, please leave a review:)I know this one is Vary short but I had to do it:) Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**yasu-the-anime-cupid:I wanted to let you know your reviews keep me going! They get me all pumped up! So heres your new chappie!**

**This chapter was mostly for fun so theres no cliff hanger, but don't fret their will be one in the next chapter:)**

**Chapter 9.Meet the Nannie!**

"Yo Sana where is the child abductor?" Asked Akito, who had been waiting in the living room for her. "Shes a Nannie!" Sana flipped her head back "Koharu you can come down now!" Mr.Hayams expression changed as he sat strait, waiting for the woman to come down the stairs.

Koharu looked at her family, they diden't say anything. Mr.Hayama stood up "Koharu?" His voice became wobbly "Fuyuki!" She jumped into his waiting arms "I have missed you for so long!" Tears filled her eyes. "Natsumi, Akito! Ive been watching over you your whole life, wanting to be there with you! I want to hold my precious children!" The Hayama's all embraced each other.

Akito walked over to Sana and placed his hand on her chest. And Sana immediately in return got him with the hammer. "Why do you have to do that?"She yelled at Akito. He shurged and replied "I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." He turned back to Koharu "so why.. are you here? All of the sudden?"

She smiled at him "Hey kid sounds like you don't want me here ay? I can always go back if ya want." Akito, Fuyuki, and Misako all screamed "No!" She laughed, well you see Akito after Sana has the babies shes going to take my place up there So I can live."

Akito's eyes widened as he looked at Sana. she smiled and nodded "Why cant you both stay here!"Hayama yelled as loud as possible Sana looked at Koharu and they erupted into giggles. "Were just kidding! Calm down like I would ever make lil mama take my place." She took a seat next to Sana and put her arm around her. "This is my girl!" "Hey what about me?" stammered Natsumi.

"Hey ya can talk eh?" Koharu asked jokingly. "Mom!" Natsumi made a face. "Its weird calling you that. I'm not used to it." She smiled " I want us to do everything together!" "Hey kiddo well have plenty of time for that, But I haven't ate in like 16 years, I want some sushi. Akito's ears poked up "sushi" Everyone laughed, and talked the rest of the day, gorging them selfs on sushi.

When the Hayama's were leaving Akito turned and looked at Koharu "Aren't you coming?" She looked down, I have to stay here until your kids turn 3. That was my deal. I have to be near Sana at least within a couple of miles. Misako looked at Mr.Hayama "If your ok with it Sana can go with you tonight or until we figure out a way for her to be closer to you."

After the group left Rei looked at Misako "was that smart? To let her go with Akito?" Misako looked at him "its not like shes going to get pregnant" she laughed then drove away. "Why does she do that?" Rei stumbled away back to his lonely cold room.

"Hey Mr.Hayama you got a message!" Sana squealed at him. "Uh Have Akito get it I'm busy." Akito walked over and clicked 'play' Monday First message "Hayama this is Naozumi, I found a couple of jobs for you. There two commercials tomorrow at 3:32 pm and the other at 4:12 at the tokytop studio. Also Wednesday there are a couple more, so if you do good they can give you a schedule." End of message If you would like to hear them again press 1 other wise han.. Akito hung it up.

"Aki you got a job!" Sana jumped into his arms "Ill go with you, i can show you off." She looked at him and squealed "I'm so happy for you" Akito looked down at her and replied "You get them all the time, why are you happy over two I got?" She smiled up at him "because your you." She pranced away towrds His mom. "Hey wanna go geta bath with me and Natsumi?" she asked as she leaned in between her and Hayama.

"Ah this feels good" Koharu leaned her head against the wall, "I have been waiting to take one all day, but when me and your father got talking I forgot about ever thing." She smiled at Sana "How do you feel around my Aki?" Sana blushed "I don't feel anything, nothing exist but me and him, my heart races and.." Koharu cut her off "You can't breath? Thats how ya know when its the real thing."

Sana smiled, and the heard Notsumi wail "I want to fall in love and talk about him to!" They laughed. Sana nudged Koharu with her elbow "So you and Mr.Hayama haven't seen each other in a while, got any planes?" Sana raised her eyebrows "ah hey?" Koharu's Pale skin turned scarlet. "I think its time to get out now" Koharu jumped out and got dressed. "Ok girlies off ta bed!"

**Dont forget to leave a review thanks!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya! My 10th and last Chapter! Lol just kidding, hee hee this is to much fun to quit! Any ways enjoy**

**This short but important chappie. (Throws it in -Yasu-CupidxPsyche's face haha told ya ; ) )**

**Chapter.10 Action!  
**

"Aktio! Were going to be late!" Akito came up to Sana "Its not until 3:32 and its only 2:47" Sana put her hand on her hips "You have to get there early so you can learn your lines, and practice." Sana rolled her eyes in a know-it-all manner. "And," she pointed her finger "Rei is outside waiting for us, and your mom and dad need some time alone." she snickered "like they didn't get enough last night" she thought.

Rei was sitting in the car waiting for them to come out. "Ha this is going to be good, that brat,an actor like Sana! She can give him a few pointers." he laughed to himself. "Yo sunglasses you going to keep talking, or drive?" Akito and Sana had got in the car while Rei was talking to himself. "You little pu.."He was cut off by Sana "Rei If were late than I'm not going to take a job offer for 2 weeks!"

"What! But I just got you a really juicy one to!" Tears poured down his face "am I ever going to be a famous manager?" Akito looked at him "Not with that attitude, and cant you go any faster? A Stegosaurus can go faster than this, and there slower people!" Rei bent his head to the wheel "that brat! If Sana wasen't here I would give him the talking of his life" thought Rei.

At the studio Sana and Akito were listing to the director talk about the product the commercial was for when he go a call. "Hello? Oh yeas what is it?What do you mean you cant come?"The director slammed down the phone."sorry kid Sura (lead female role actress) just called and she cant make it. But I like the looks of you, we can reschedule you next week." Sana jumped up "What! Who did you have playing her? This is unprofessional!" she snickered in her head "wow I sound angry."

The director stood up, "please calm down miss..ah what was it?" Sana got pumped up "Sana Kurata 11th grade t.v star!" The director looked shocked "sorry Miss.Kurata! Please except my apologies! If you want us to shoot today, were going to need an actress, will you do it?" Sana looked at him blankly "sure if you want me to, but I'm not that famous." He stood up and laughed "they were right you are a funny one, now lets go get you into costume."

Sana stood in a 2 piece bathing suit in a group of 14 other girls, and Akito beside her,in trunks. "Ok Akito you'll see the group of girls watching you jog on the beach, so you run to you bag and put on the Cologne. Girls you immediately swarm around him." Sana stood in the back with flames burning brightly from her jealousy "Sana you will go through the group Up to Akito, hold up your perfume spray it on you and lean in for a kiss, but you don't, that will be the end of the shoot OK?" "YES" the group replied back.

A tall, dark, figure stood in the back of the room. "He's interesting" he said to him self in a cold, cruel voice. His eyes moved over to Sana, yes they'll be perfect, lets see how well they work together.

It was toward the end of the shoot when Sana lend in she stopped, expecting to hear "cut!" but Akito Finished it with a kiss, while the film was still rolling."CUT! Great Akito, Sana, this was the first time we ever got the right one in a shoot." Everyone whistled.

The cameraman laughed "ya a couple years ago when Naozumi had to give her a peak on the cheek she climbed up the walls!" The whole room burst into a fit of laughter. Sana turned red "Oh I'm so embarrassed! Aki why would you do that in public!" Akito put is arm around her,and lead them off the set "cus I can." Clunk! She knocked him upside the head with her mallet.

Once Akito and Sana got back into normal clothing they headed for the car, but was stoped in the parking lot. "Uh Mm, Kurata, Hayama, I would like to talk to you about a movie I'm making."They turned around to see the tall dark figure hovering over them.

**OK thats all but don't forget to review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I tried my best to leave a cliffie just for you all! I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 11. Dr.Dukie**

Once Akito and Sana got back into normal clothing they headed for the car, but was stoped in the parking lot. "Uh Mm, Kurata, Hayama, I would like to talk to you about a movie I'm making."They turned around to see the tall dark figure hovering over them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya what do you want sleaze bag?" Sana squeezed Akito's arm tightly "i don't think you should say that" Akito stared the man in the eyes "ya well what kind of freak goes around stalking people in the parking lot?"

The man leaned back and grinned "the kind thats going to make you rich."

Sana and Akito raced up to his room and plopped down on the couch. "So do you want to take the job?" She asked looking at him.

----------------

**Flash back**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean? And what do you want?" Akito asked looking at the man dangerously in the eyes. "I have a new movie I'm making, about A troubled school in America, thats under control of two gangs. The girls in one called 'la seda' witch means the silk and the boys in the other called 'el fuego.' which is the fire. The tow leaders witch if you decide will be played by you. And since Kurata is pregnant we can save money."A grin covered his face. "It will last six months and we'll be in a vary quiet village. The movie shows how they interact and it has a surprise ending. The man smiled "heres my card, give me a call when you have decided."As he walked away it scent shivers down Sana's spine "lets get to the car, we can talk at your house."

--------------------------------------

**Flash back-over**

------------------------

"Why not? We need the money and well be gone six months, that means people wont find out until we get back.'' Akito replayed. Sana smiled "oh k, lets do it." Akito gave one of his famous perverted smiles "fine, but you told me to" He leaned in and began kissing her, and slowly moving his hand on her thigh, when he felt this weird sensation. "Pervert!!!" Sana screamed has she held the hammer getting ready for another strike. "Hey trouble makers" They lifted their heads and looked to see Koharu leaning in the door.

"Oh hey Mama H! Whats up?" Sana jumped up quickly and ran to the door. Koharu patted her head and laughed "Me and Nani (Natsumi) are going shopping and wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Sana got excited, "Ya and Ill buy us lunch, I'm starving!" Akito gave her a 'OMG' look "You just Vacuumed two dozen dough nuts down that black hole in the middle of your face, how are you still Hungry?" Kohura laughed "You should have seen everything I ate, Once I wanted dirt so bad me and your father got into a huge argument, but the closest I got to dirt was dry oatmeal."

Sana and Akito looked at her blankly "Oh well ah... come on girly were about to leave, Akito do you wanna come?" Akito shook his head "your just like your father you know that?" Kohura rolled her eyes and left the room with Sana close behind her. "So lil mama when do you want to plane your baby shower?" Sana gave he a confused look "Whats that? Is it like when I give them their first shower? oh maby a robot that gives them a shower!" Sana got all hyped up thinking about it. Kohura laughed "no,no its a party! You can throw a big party to celebrate the genders!" Sana twitched her noes "But I don't know what they are yet."Kohura smiled.

"Nani! Time to go!" Natsumi came down the stairs in light green pants and sassy pink blouse, and Sana in a pair of jeans and one of Akito's shirts."Sana aren't you coming?" She asked in a confused tone "Ya duh!" Sana replied. "Then why are you wearing Akito's shirt?" Sana looked down and blushed "My clothes are getting a little to tight." Natsumi looked down in embarrassment "Well thats a good sign" was all she could say.

Kohura clapped her hands "come on your going to be late for your appointment!" When Sana climbed into the car, she remembered this morning. "HEY! How come I went to the studio this morning FAR away from you and nothing happened?" Natsumi looked at her mom "Mom! You did't did you?" Kohura smiled "ya sorry about that lie... I wanted you to stay over at the house for a little bit.'' Tears rolled down Sana's face and in her most dramatic voice said "Aw little IL me? Why I'm not that spacial am I?"

Kohura laughed "OK were here" The hospital Was crowed "oh Sana you have to change first" Natsumi pulled her into the rest room and threw on a wig, sunglasses, a sun hat, and a couple of clip-on-earing's. "It looks a little weird with that shirt, but it will do, now come on were late." The three women entered the office, that held many other women, but was silent. They crossed their way over to the counter and Kohura began to sign in.

About 10 minuets later Sana was called into the back. She entered the room which was a little uncomfortable, the nurse told her to lay down and get comfortable. But to Sana it was imposable, so Natsumi and Kohura each held one of her hands. A male Doctor entered the room "Hello there I'm Dr.Suzuki" Sana laughed "Dr.Dukie?" Kohura coverd her mouth to stop her giggles "he said Dr. SUZUKI" Sana Blushed "Oh sorry"

"Ok Sana lift up your shirt a little" Sana felt very weird doing this but obeyed. "Hee hee this tickles." She said closing one eye while the Doctor applied some gel." OK Sana if you look at his screen"he pointed to it "You can see the baby" Sana corrected him "theres two" He laughed OK,OK see loo..." the Doctor stoped "This is weird did you say tow?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Dr. Crazzzzzzzy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito sat on the couch watching t.v when he got a call. "Hello, ya, oh no Ill be right there!" Akito quickly hung up the phone, and ran upstairs. "HOW COULD I BE THIS STUPID!"He screamed at himself inside his head. Because of going to that job he completely forgot he had a karate test at the Do jo today. (Ha,ha got you didn't I?)

Akito ran,until he finally reached the Do jo,as he walked in everyone went quiet "he's never late." some of them wisped, he quickly shot his eyes toward the whispers and they stopped. When their master came in they quickly got back into positions and finished what they were working on. "Hayama why are you late?" He looked at Akito strait in the eye trying to match his gaze.

"I slept in" Akito muttered. The Sensei walked away and announced "The penalty for being late on a test day is waiting a week, with double clean up duty." He looked back at Hayama "and you can stay after today also" he gave him a wink, and left to go talk to some newbies. He stood there confused "what just happened? he shrugged it off and went to go find the retarded mop.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**At the hospital**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - -**

"Ok Sana lift up your shirt a little" Sana felt very weird doing this but obeyed. "Hee hee this tickles." She said closing one eye while the Doctor applied some gel." OK Sana if you look at his screen" he pointed to it "You can see the baby" Sana corrected him "theres two" He laughed "OK,OK see loo..." the Doctor stopped "This is weird did you say tow?"

Sana lifterd her head as far as possible "ya why?" He looked a little confused "well you see regular twin pregnancies the babes are in two separate water sacks, except for the rare seiames twin pregnancies... well do some tests in a minuet,but if you look here you can see VARY clearly its a boy. And here its a girl." Sana smiled a girl and boy?

POP! Misaco came out from behind the door. A sweat drop appeared on Sana's face "When did you get here Mama?" Misaco was dancing "I have been here all morning making a list of names just for you! She thrust it towards her and more than half rolled out the door "la la la la daa daaa" She grabed up Kohura "Were going to be young sexy grandmas!" Kohura laughed as Sana read the list.

**Name-****gender****-meaning**

1.)Syaoran-Boy-Little wolf

2.)Yan-Girl-pretty colors;swallow bird

3.)An-Both-Peace

5.)Aiko-Girl-Love

6.)Ayame-Girl-iris

7.)Hiroko-Both-Magnanimous, Generous Child

8.)Kayia-Girl-forgiveness

9.)Matsu-Boy-pine

10.)Makoto-Boy-Sincere, Honest

11.)Kazuki-Boy-Radiant Hope

12.)Ryo-Boy-Excellent

13.)Mayoko-Girl-Beautiful Child

14.)Nami-Girl-wave

15.)Moriko-Girl-Forest child

16.)Yukio Boy Gets what he wants

17.)Tomi-Both-Rich

18.)Yasuo-Boy-peaceful one

and the list went on and on all the way to # 586

Sana looked up "wow mama you worked hard on this." Misako put the fan in front of her face "I have been working on that sense you met the Hayama boy, and he kissed you" Sana jumped "Wha-t! What if I kissed some stranger... would you make a list then?!" Misaco looked at her "No but I knew you liked him." Sana fell over anime style "How would you know that I liked him, If I didn't even realize I liked him yet?!"

"Excuse me?" The doctor said "would you like to get some test done today? Or maybe another day perhaps?" Sana sat back down "No lets get them done and over with" She gave her best smile, while fearing for the worst.

Akito remained in his position while everyone left except for his master. "Hayama whats the real reason you were late today?" pff how did he know? he thought in his mind. "I had a job today so I could make some money" His master gave him a stern look "Get up" Akito sat there looking confused and unsure"Why?" Sensei smiled "you have a test to take."

Akito looked at him "I don't have a partner." Sensei stood up "Ill be your partner to day, get up, Now!" Akito slowly stood up, not showing any expression as usall. They bowed and began the test, as Akito punched swiftly Sensei stopped them in midair. They fought (well I guess did the test??? idk) for about 20 more minuets Before Akito struck the final blow, sending his master to the padded blue floor. Akito took a deep breath, he hadn't expected it to be that difficult.

"Kurata Sana?" said a young nurse who was standing in the door way, looking down at the chart she held in her hands. Sana took a deep and slowly stood up "Yes?" The nurse looked up and smiled "come on honey we got to go run test, would you like anyone to come with you?" Sana wanted all of them but was a little shy. And she didn't want mama thinking she wasn't important, but she didn't want Kohura to feel bad either, so she looked back at the group "Natsumi will you come with me?"

Natsumi at that moment seemed to shine, but Kohura and Misako just sat there looking dumb. Natsumi piratical stood up and did a scooby-doo (when he runs in one place) and went After them. She gracefully skipped down the hall with Sana and the nurse, while Misako and Kohura shrugged it off and pulled out some of Misako's crazy catalogs.

The room Sana and Natsumi entered was kind of cold, and in the middle of the room was a hard metal bed. A lady about the Same age as Misako came in the room "Hello Sana im Dr.Miszukski" She said while looking at Natsumi. Sana scratched her cheek "hee hee Im Sana" The Dr. looked around "Oh im sorry Im a little of today my boyfriend broke up with me after all the thing I did for him" She turned her head side ways and she looked really creepy.

"Ha ha and Now I have to work double shifts! And what bugs me the most is that I HAVE TO DO DOUBLE BECAUSE HE TOOK TODAY OFF!" She started huffing and puffing, that made Sana and Natsumi scared. "Ok sana come and sit down now" The doctor smiled and patted the metal bed. Sana slowly climbed up on the bed.

"Ok scoot down until your feet touch the bar and hold on tight." Sana did this but she didn't understand why, then she heard a loud mechanical rumbling from beneath her, as the bed slowly rotated upward so she was standing, yet still laying on the bed. the doctor suddenly turned angry again and started clicking the rotation button, that sent Sana spinning."Why did he break up with meeee!!! I mean I perfect grrr this Makes me so mad!"she clicked faster and faster.

After a while she went normal "ok Sana lets get there test done." Sana sat there with drool hanging out of her mouth, and her eyes turned in to swirls. Natsumi had a hand clapped over her mouth and was holing Sana's hand trying to get her back to normal.

Sana walked toward Misako and Kohura stumbling along the way, with Natsumi trying to ketch her. "Oh sana your back" said Misako looking up from her magazine. They plopped down in two chair, and Sana nearly missing it, "Mom that doctor was crazy!" Said Natsumi wide eyed expression looking at Kohura.

"Crazier than me?" Asked Misako with a fan in front of her face, and a high pitched tone.

"Hayama you pass" Sensei said while handing him his new red belt. Akito felt an exciting jolt in the pit of his stomach. He quickly bowed, still not showing any expression "thanks" Sensei nodded "Now leave so I can close up and go home." So Akito grabbed his stuff and ran home, hoping to show Sana, and his mother.

"Kurata your results are in, please come this way so we can discusses this more privately." The crazy doctor led them into her office and Sat down."Please take a seat this wont take more than a minuet" She seemed a lot more Calm. They took their seats as she pulled out her chart. "ok so your results are as followed..."

**To be contuniued **

**(I always wanted to say that Any ways This time when you post a review pick a boy and girl name from above that you think would be good names for the kids (if theirs going to be any duh...dun...da...) My two picks are Ayame and Ryo...**

**any ways don't forget to review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Read and review... grr I like my review me want more... hee hee hee hee hee... lol anyway I hope you like this one, It was my favorite to do so far :)**

**Chapter 13.**

Akito had just got home when he seen his dad laying on the couch watching t.v . Akito tossed his new belt to his father and sat down corresponding to him "Oh a new belt? How many more do you need until your a black belt?" asked his father. Akito continued watching t.v "my next one is a black belt."

The door opened a few minuets later and Misako, Kohura, Natsumi, and of course Sana came stampeding in, Sana went upstairs with out noticing Akito, Natsumi with her, Kohura and Misako went in to the kitchen.

Akito decided to go see what Sana was doing, maybe if he was lucky she was changing, he smiled a perverted grin and went up stairs after them.

"Sana are you ok?" asked Natsumi in a worried voice. Sana was in the bathroom vomiting (the crazy doctor made her sick when she was on the metal bed.) "ya I'm almost do--" Sana tried to reply "Natsumi put her head against th bathroom door "so your next appointment is in two weeks right?" "ya" replied Sana on the other side of the door. Akito was walking through the hall when he stopped and asked Natsumi "what the hell are you doing on the floor?"

Natsumi stood up really quickly "waiting for Sana, what are you doing?" she asked in a sly voice, "are you curious about what we bought?" Akito rolled his eyes "no, I want to show Sana something." Behind them the door creaked open "hee hee sorry I took so long, that crazy Doctor mad me sick." Sana closed her eyes tight and held up her fist close to her "and she put me on a bed that could spin, and spin, and spin,spin,spin!" She let out a deep breath while trying not to start a song, she wanted to see what Akito had to show her.

"What doctor? You told me you were going shopping!" Sana had a smile on her face as she stepped forward towards him "For these!" She held up black and white pictures **(wink, wink, you better know what they are!) **Akito took the pictures in his hands and studied them, he felt a lump come into his throat and he felt a little over whelmed, but of course he didn't show it.

He felt a little weird but something took over him and he grabbed, and held Sana, never wanting to let go. "Its all because of her that I'm even still around, she put my family together, she made everything right for me. and now this" he thought to himself. "Um Akito..." He kept his eyes closed " what?" he whispered. "Im going to be si...si- - " she was quickly cut off again with... vomiting all over the front of Aktio **(yuck thats kind of grouse!)**

**----------------------**

**Later that night**

**----------------------**

While Sana was a sleep upstairs, and Misako had gone home, Akito, Kohura, Natsumi,and Mr.Hayama Sat at the table talking. "So Aki did you see the pictures?" asked his mom. Akito rolled his eyes getting ready to answer when Natsumi piped up "Oh mom you missed it, he gave Sana a huge after looking at them, but then she threw up all over him!" Akito gritted his teeth closed he wanted to curse her but refussed to do so in front of his mom, he decided he'll do it later.

Kohura started giggling wildly and she snorted, the room went quiet until the Natsumi started laughing,then Kohura and Mr.Hayama joined in, even Akito, but he was trying to hid his. After many tear drops rolled off their faces they stopped. "OK Akito Sana has an appointment in two weeks do you want to go?" Akito looked up at his puffy eyed mother "yeah but whats the appointment for?"

Sana sat up in bed, she was in Aki's room... But how did she get here? She started thinking hard, "lets see"

**---------------**

**Flash back**

**---------------**

"Sana! Are you ok?" squealed Natsumi. Sana looked at Akito, who now was covered in her lunch "um Aki? Im so.. sorry" she whispered. Akito looked angry, but he simply took off his shirt and pants **(he had on boxers ok) ** and said "I'm going to go take a shower" and left. Sana and Natsumi just stood there stunned that he would actually do something like that.

Natsumi let out a sigh "I better go wash there before they stain, ah Sana are you ok?" Sana was swaying back and fourth with a slight bit of drool hanging out the corner of her mouth. "Ya I feel fine I have a head ache though, do you have any aspirin?" Natsumi scrunched up her nose "I don't think you should take that, but you could take a nap in my room if you want"

"OK Ill do that" Sana moped down the hall way until she reached Natsumi's room. It was clean an organized, the window had see through curtains so it let light in. Sana went over to the bed and down, she didn't mind the light that much. As she started drifting asleep she thought she heard some one say "Sana you have to get better, I cant live with out you" It was Akito's voice but where was it coming from? She started drifting asleep again when she felt a tingle in her hand, like it was being held.

She sat up quickly, to see that she was the only one in the room, but she felt like she was being touched on the forehead, and hands going through her hair. She wanted to get up and leave, but felt hypnotized then suddenly it went dead scilent. She heard a door open then in a cool calm collected yet frighting voice something whispered in her ear "Ill come back" see felt chills run down her spine, she jumped up and ran out of the room.

She ran to Akito's room hoping that he was there, she was scared out of her mind, she ran faster until she barged, flew on his bed and cried, Akito who had been standing there putting on his shirt jumped at the sound of the commotion. After realizing it was only her he finished putting his shirt on and sat on the side of the bed. He had no idea what was wrong so he sat there until she calmed down.

Sana sat up and puffy eyed, she layed down and put her head on his lap "Akito, did you say my name when I was in Natsumi's room?" she looked up at him, he simply shook his head. She berried her face into his chest "some one said my name, a- a ghost or something and it started touching me!" Akito new she was delusional so he just held her until she fell sleep, and after a while laid her down, covered her up, and left the room.

**------------------------**

**End of flash back **

**-------------------------**

Sana shook her head "oh my god I can't believe I was that week in front of him!" Sana stood up to leave the room, but she lost her footing and fell back on the bed. She blew her bangs out of her face and got back up. She puffed out her chest and started marching out of the room "I am-m so ti-i-red, I will eat- dinner now, left, up, right, down, I wont sing any sa-a-d songs!" she sang happily in a girl/boy scout tune as she glided through the hall way.

Kohura got up and walked over to the counter picked up some papers and sat back down. "The Doctor just wants to doing regular check ups because ah... lets see" she scanned through the document using her index finger "ah ha here it says theres some odd developing thingies or what ever but every thing seems to be normal" she smiled "and here it says there going to use that cool machine again so you can see them moving."

Akito acted uninterested in the subject "I got my new belt today" he said as he handed it across the table. Kohura held it wrapping her fingers in it "wow Aki you got far huh? Akito was about to reply when they heard the doorbell ring. "Ill get it" he huffed as he scooted out from the table. When he opened the door he was greeted with a horrifying sight.

**Sorry it took so long for the new chappie hee hee I got lazy and started brushing up on my Manga's lol I wont be doing that again sorry kodochaluver14 ;) Ill post the next one ASAP:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**This Chapter is short because it was mostly for fun, and my brain don't got no ideas! lol jk Also I'm bad at rhyming :P**

**Chapter 14. Rei's Happy Song.  
**

Akito was about to reply when they heard the doorbell ring. "Ill get it" he huffed as he scooted out from the table. When he opened the door he was greeted with a horrifying sight.

Rei was standing at the door holding some invitations, and wearing a party hat with goofy glasses, his face completely scribbled on with signatures, and an over sized red bow. His face expression told Akito that this was NOT of his own free will, Rie held up a control and clicked the giant red button.

Out from his bow rose a sign with ganggiant glowing words "Kurata's invited you to a party, watch the monkey to see the rest of the invitation!" Below these words it held an arrow pointing at Rei. Tears flowed down his face as he began moving up and down, placing one hand on his hip, and using the other to pointing at Akito.

A happy voice came from the speaker (It some how sounded oddly familiar) connected to the sign singing

**"Sana once was a girl who used to run, and play**

**she would run around with Rei all day**

Rei then shrugged his shoulders and continued dancing

**Then she entered sixth grade feeling quite glum, **

Rei mad a sad face

**The boys were loud, the teacher would cry **  
He parenteded to wipe tears from his eyes**  
**

**She could't let these things, go on by**

He wagged his finger kind of like he was saying "no, no, no"

**She took her mamma's stuff and ran,**

Rei took out a little mask, and pretend to run away**  
**

**She worked on making the perfect plan**

He stood on one foot making a rainbow shape with his hands

**then the time came for war,**

**and she ended up feeling quite sore,**

He bent over and rubbed his bottom

**She finally figured out a way to end,**

**and ended up with a boyfriend **

He then turned around so his back was to them, and did that thing, where it looks like he was making out with some one.

**Now there in big trouble**

**and its more than that, its double**

He did spirit fingers and twirled his hips

**its a boy**

**and a girl**

he held up 2 toy dolls

**now lets get to the invitations,**

he then threw them behind him and continued with the song

**If you wish to come that day**

**then sign the monkeys ugly face**

At this part he made a miserable face and held up a pen**  
**

**and grab a paper invite to,**

**so you remember the day their due!**

the song ended with a skit and a toy Misako appeared holding the fan to her face, laughing, then returning into the bow, along with everything else.

Akito stared blankly, trying to figure out whether to sign or laugh, behind him Kohura and Nazumi fell on the floor laughing and gasping for air, Mr.Hayama chuckled lightly at their amusement, and coming up from behind them, a totally oblivious Sana. "Hey whats up!" She held her hand high up infront of Rei, then slowly took it down, and leaned forward.

"Hey, Rei why are you wearing that stuff, and why are you two on the floor? Am I missing something?" Sana looked around at everyone, realizing for the first time that they were all staring at Rei with amusing looks on there faces.

"Sana you so missed it!" giggled Kohura. "I mean wow your lap dog did a hilarious dance for us, and I now know why your the star!" She giggled some more and slapped her thigh. After standing up, Kohura walked up to Rei and sighed her name in huge letters on his forehead next to Zenjirou's siggie, then she whispered in his ear "see you shouldn't talk about others peoples kids, did you like the song I sang, ugly monkey?" she laughed, turned away, and walked away into the kitchen. Rei felt his face get hot with embarrassment, his brows began to twitch as he walked down the side walk, and speed away in his car as quickly as possible.

**OK well its not even a chapter... but It will have to do :) ... I'm sorry I know how I want it to end, but its going to be hard getting there :) anyways tell me my grammar mistakes, my story mistakes anything just please leave a review Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long to repost, I have a huge social studies project due.. : ( lol I hate social studies... well anyway here you go!**

**Chapter 15. What the heck is going on??**

The next morning Sana woke up feeling revived, and fresh "Ahh" she moaned as she stretched out, throwing her hands in the air during the process. At that moment Akito entered to tell her breakfast was ready when he stopped in his tracks. Her stared at her, his eyes going down "Hey Akito what are you looking at! Don't you know its rude to barge into a girls room like that!?"

Akito grinned and replied "breakfast is ready" and quietly exiting the room, but once out there she herd him let out a tiny laugh. Sana stared blankly at the door, wounder what was so funny. She got out of bed shrugging the subject off,or so she thought. She walked over to the closet viewing herself in the mirror, nothing seemed different, or even out of place.

She lifted her face up to see if maybe she had a booger stuck in her nose, thankfully no. She leaned back wondering what could be so funny to make Akito of all people laugh. Suddenly it hit her like a rock, she leaned back into her stretching position, and right away realized what was so funny.

She removed her shirt to put her bra on, now she knew she needed a new one, but this was ridiculous, it was to tight, and Akito had seen this morning how much she grew, when she stretched, her shirt had pressed against her, showing the difference. Her face felt hot as she thought about it, today she just had to wear a lose shirt, but she didn't had any loose ones, she always bought them in her size, and Akito's was about the same as her, she thought for a moment and got an idea.

Sana walked awkwardly down the stairs, she was happy she had kept the top piece of the bikini from the commercial because it stretched to fit her, and it was a light pink that matched her completion, then above it she had a blue sweater to protect her from the chili air, that started at her shoulders, a pair of flip flops, and a pair of lose fitting Capri's.

She smiled at her triumph "oh ha,ha,ha,ha" she laughed "This isn't that bad!" she suddenly got quiet, and laughed at her out burst, the Hayamas' was staring at her with a worried expression. "hee,hee sorry I was rehearsing for a drama." Sana said as she rubbed the back of her head,once again leaning back, she quickly realized this, and hurriedly went down the stairs, sitting down and slouching a little so 'she' wouldn't be so visible.

"Sana is something wrong?" asked Koharu "if your getting sick, I know what kind of medicine will help it a little." Sana gave her a reassuring smile "oh no nothing like that uh well..." Akito smiled and cut in "Her breast are getting bigger and shes upset I noticed."

Sana's eyebrow began to twitch angrily "You perv!" and at once four hammers came crashing down on him, Koharu, Natsumi, Sana, and Mr.Hayama had all struck him.

"Akito grasped his head "What the hell was that for?!" Koharu, Natsumi, and Sana all yelled "for being a pervert!" and Mr.Hayama replied "it looked like fun." Akito gave him a dirty look and stood up "I'm going to go make a call." Sana threw him a suspicious glance "to who? Your not cheating on me are you? Hee hee hee, oh I'm kidding Akito" Akito gave her a stern look.

"To bad you were kidding, I could have finally told you the truth" he shrugged and left the room. About two seconds later a loud bang went off, Sana had chased after him, tackling him in the process. She sat up on him while he lay on the floor "Now what was it you were saying?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Akito replied "what happens if I don't tell you?" Sana scrunched up her nose "Then I'll sit here all day long until you do." Akito smirked, that was the answerer he had been hoeing for "Thats fine with me, I like the position were in, But I would prefer the top."

Sana's eyes grew big, she just realized the position, and quickly jumped off."PERVERT!" She yelled, once again already hitting him with the hammer.

**--------------------------------------------**

**A couple of hammer beatings later**

**--------------------------------------------**

"Hello?" A familiar mans voice said over the phone. They had called up the creepy guy from the commercial studio "Ah Hello, this is Rei Sagami, Sana and Ak-Akito's manger, and I'm calling about the job that you offered them the other day." Sana had requested Rei come over and get the boring part done and over with so they could get it out of the way.

"Ah yes Mr.Sagami, how do you do? I take it, there accepting my proposition?" Rei held the phone away from his ear and covered the mouth piece with his hands "Are you two sure you want this job? He sounds kind of creepy"

Sana gave him her best smile "yup just ask him when we start." And Akito said "Yes how many times do we have to tell you?"Rein sighed and put the phone back to his ear"yes they are,and so when do we start shooting? Uh ha, what? But thats so soon... ahh I understand, yes,yes OK bye"

Rei let out a breath of air as he hung up the phone and turned to Sana.

"Shooting starts in three weeks, or about a month, is that OK with you?" Rei gave her one of his 'please don't let it be OK with you' looks. Sana thought about it for a moment and replied "Well well well, looks like you have to cancel all my jobs so I can prepare, that means no work for a month!"

Sana grabbed Akito by his hands, wound up her legs, and went through the door. Rei sat there crying as he pulled out her job planner, and started making call to cancel all her jobs.

"Where the hell are we going?!" Akito screamed through the wind.Sana stopped in front of her house "We have to have a part before we go!"Akito rolled his eyes "you and your parties" Sana smiled and attempted to reply "Ya but there fun, we can visit our friends!" but before she could she felt something grab her hand again, and as she looked around, she realized, Akito was in front of her, his hand in his pockets.

She started to get goose bumps, to scared to move "Yo Sana whats wrong?" Akito gave her a worried expression, the next thing she new she was on her hands and knees, gasping for air, the last thing she herd was whispers, not from two, but more people, all of then which she knew.

**OK so don't forget to leave me a review! Thanks, and sorry for the Cliff lol I'll try to post Chapter 16. ASAP! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Mrs. Hayama?

Sana felt everything twisting, and turning as a rush of pain fell over her. "Those voices.." was all she could manage to whisper before slipping into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito had been walking with Sana, when she fell. The shock made him want to freeze, but on impulse he ran to her side. The day was silent, and they were the only people around. .

He desperately wanted to pick her up, but was afraid of moving her the wrong way. He herd he mumble something, but had no time to pay attention. He snatched up he cell and began quickly calling 911.

"Hello please state your emergency"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sana please just wake up, at least for a moment so I can tell you…." Sana crossly opened her eyes and peered around a large white medical room. Next to her bed sat a blond haired man, around the age of twenty.

He was grasping her hands tightly in his "Um excuse me Mr. Creepy guy can you please let go of my hand?"

At the sound of Sana's Voice he jerked his head up,.

His Blond Hair flowed in the air and gently rested on his forehead. He had a worried expression, and thin lips, but Sana didn't notice those things, it was his eyes.

He had a mesmerizing dark brown eyes, that carried a heavy burden "Sa-Sana? Your awake!" He gabbed his figure into the small circular button, that sent a loud buzz off at the main desk.

He grabbed her, and pulled her into his arms, gently resting her head in his broad chest. "Akito? Whats going on?! How did you get- get older so quickly!" Tears of frustration flowed down her face as she spoke.

He gently pulled back, lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes with a confused look. "What are you talking about Sana, I'm the sa-" A young nurse enter the room and smiled "Ah Mrs. Hayama your finally awake?

We were starting to get a little worried."

She quickly crossed the room over to her side "You should stay in bed today, and tomorrow we'll run some test to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Mrs Hayama!?" She repeated. Sana quickly jumped out of the bed but lost her balance, she feel with a hard 'Thud' . "SANA ARE YOU OK?!" The So called Akito and Nurse ran to her side, but she began crawling away into a corner.

"Stay away, what's going on!" She screamed as she covered her ears and shut her eyes. "no this isn't happening, it just a dream, a dream" She thought to her self as she began slowly drifting away.

The man droped to his knees and grabbed a hold of her shoulders "Don't go, Stay with me!" Slowly tears fell from his face and landed in Sana's lap, She didn't notice, she was already gone.

The Nurse covered her mouth and said "She must have amnesia and the shock of seeing you put her back into those doll stages, right after she recovered from loosing Ka-"

The man placed his dark heavy eyes on the nurse "just shut up and help he get her into the bed. "

The Nurse Jerked and quickly ran to help.

**Ok I know short chappie but this social studies report is killing me lol Chapter 17. Is next J Don't forget to review thanks J**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok No more Social Studies Whoa who! Any ways enjoy and don't forget to review : ) And this chapter is to all the people who are to shy to leave a review! (winks) I hope you gain the courage to leave a review all are welcomed ;) **

**Chapter. 17**

"Sana! Please I promise I wont get you to many jobs!" Rei whined with waterfalls pouring from his eyes. "Rei if you don't stop that your going to be the one with out a job." Misako said scornfully. From the bed they heard a giggle, "Ah Sana your awake, just as I thought" Misako said in her regular voice. 

She looked over at Rei and Smiled "Here put these on" she demanded as she threw a bag half way across the room. He Caught them, but not right before it hit him in the face. "And what is this for?" He asked pulling out a hospital gown, and a brown wig.

"Just put them on and get into the bed," she Turned to Sana "get your clothes on and lets go"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Misako and Sana Speed through the hospital on the back of her little red car, Sana could not help but think of that dream she had only a couple of minuets ago. "Hey Momma where is Akito?" Misako stopped

"Why do you want to see him, I remember only a couple days a go you said he and his gang of boys ruined class for everyone." 

"Cha Mamma! That was years ago!" Sana snapped back. Misako thought for a moment and replied "my how time goes by! Well Tutaloo!" She Suddenly speed up, and Sana slipped off the car. Sana Stood up with frustration "Hey you old bat you cant leave me here!" Misako Stopped, and quickly speed back stopping at Sana's side.

"I'm not old, im young and sexy!" She said as she hit Sana on the forehead with her Minnie hammer and speed away out of sight. "stupid mamma leaving me behind, I don't even know where im at." she mumbled taking her eyes off the ground scanning the main hallway.

"Sana!" two girls squealed from afar! Sana turned her head to see Aya and Fuuka running towards her and from behind them was Tsuyoshi and Akito walking steadily. "Hey you guys what's up!" Sana Said Waving at them. "Sana you have been asleep for hours!" Fuuka said. We have been here the whole day, but we got hungry so we went to the café"

"Oh im so embarrassed I didn't snore did I?" She laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. Aya, Fuuka, And Tsuyoshi laughed. "You were so load you shook the room" immediately the stopped laughing and turned to face Akito who was sitting on the bench eating some sushi.

"Akito-" Sana began, but she stopped and went over to him "Hey you look normal… hmm" she began pulling on his ears, looking down the back of his shirt, and finally investigating his mouth (which was unpleasant considering the sushi pieces left behind) "WHA OU OING!" He half screamed half asked. Sana pulled her hands from his mouth and shrugged (Akito fell hard to the ground) "Oh I just wanted to make sure it was you, and not a poster" She Replied.

"Umm Sana I think you mean _imposter" _Aya added. "Ya ya That's what I said a poster" she replied quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sana and Akito walked silently to the gate "Hey about the movie, do you think its smart to leave town and all? I mean people are going to find out eventually." Akito asked as he stood by the door to the house.

Sana smiled and leaned in to hug him. "Ya we should try to keep the peace while its possible. At this Akito smiled and held her.

**Ok that's it haha! I wont post another chapter until I have at least 40 reviews : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yea 42 reviews!! : ) im so happy well here ya go…**

**Chapter 18. Three weeks goes by.**

"_I thought I loved you,_

_I caused you pain unintentionally._

_The Love I thought _

_was for you was not._

_It as simple as we can't be._

_We can't stay this way forever,_

_It's Time To grow up,_

_Goodbye Aki,_

_I Love Naozumi."_

Sana look at the floor as she said these hurtful words to Akito. Naozumi grinned as he watched Akito tremble pain. At that moment Akito felt as if life no longer mattered. The Girl he loves; the only one who gets him, just left him for some pretty boy actor. 

He gritted his teeth and his fist began to shake with anger. "Don't even try to hit him." Akito looked up to see Sana walking towards him. "I don't want you anymore, your a demon! No one wants you, just go kill your self and save us all some misery! Your mother took the easy way out and I don't blame her!" She screeched at him.

With out realizing what he had done, he knocked her down, her crashing hard to the floor. She began to scream wildly as blood began to appear out from under her, then laughed out loud "Ha you bustard you think that hurt! I just lost those things those, those animals, those demons you planted in me. I don't have to carry your burden!" She stood up with blood dripping from her, she limped over to Naozumi and leaned on him "Now me and Nao can have some angels of our own.

A black hole began to swallow him as he let go of life he didn't care anymore, she, Sana his ex best friend, ex girl friend, called him a demon and he believed this with all his heart. 

**AKITO! TIME TO WAKE UP!!**

Akito opened his eyes to see the still pitch black room. "Sana? Why are you up so early?" He could see the out line of Sana as she sat on top of the bed next to him. Even in the dark he could see the difference in her stomach in the past couple of weeks it was like she had grown several more inches around the waist.

"Don't you remember? In about 3 hours were leaving for the on location shoot!" She began to bounce up and down the bed "Come on and go get a shower! I already took mine." He sat up, still half way asleep. "Ya Ya Im going, but can I ask you something first?"

Sana smiled at him "Ya go ahead." He felt a little nervous about this so he said it quickly "You don't like that pretty boy Naozumi do you?!" Sana blinked a couple of times "Of course I do he's one of my best friend, an-" Akito Stood up "Ah just for get it." He stormed out of the room not bothering with the door.

"Akito! It's time to go!" Sana screamed at the top of her lungs. Akito got a little annoyed "im right here you know" Sana smiled "I guess im a little excited" Akito looked into her eyes "Are you always this excited?" Sana Began Skipping away "no, but my family is coming this time, and so are you." 

The new bus Misako had just bought out of one of her crazy magazines was surprisingly not weird. It was roomy, had comfortable chairs, a spacious walk way, wide windows, and to top it off DVD players that came out of the back of the chairs.

Koharu's eyes began to glimmer "Wow Misako you can afford this? I only wish I could go out and buy things like this." She began running back and fourth investigating the cabinets and other things she could touch . Misako got board and joined her. Shimura and Rei sat in the front, Rei was driving and she was telling him were to go, (they weren't aware of the navigation system.) Natsumi and Fuyuki were taking a nap.

Akito and Sana Sat in the far back listing to Akito's new ipod Sana had given him a week before.

The drive started early and Sana and Aki still felt drowsy. As the morning went on slowly Akito let his head rest on her shoulder, and her head on his. Misako and Koharu had spotted this and quickly pulled out a video camera.

"Oh Kids!" Misako and Koharu sang happily into the video cam "Were your grandmas! And here are your parents!" They quickly rotated the camera to face Sana and Akito. After turning it back around Misako pulled out two markers, handing one to Koharu, and saying "You know its bad to sleep when people are recording you" she took the cap off and put the camera facing the couple and began working along side Koharu.

Sana had woken up and looked in her lap. Some one had opened it and began playing some weird movie. Sana nudged Akito Awake "Hey Aki look some idiots are getting drawn on while they where sleeping." She began to laugh until Akito broke in "you idiot that's us!" Sana for the first time actually looked at Akito's face, and began laughing hysterically. Akito tried to cover his laugh but it was to hard seeing Sana with some black teeth, nose, and the single eyebrow she had acquired. Akito looked the opposite he had red lips, long eyelashes and to top it off some one wrote 'five dollars' on his forehead.

**Ok so that's all I got, truthfully I didn't think I would get 40 reviews so thank you all! Till next I post….. Luv ya Chow. : )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter. 19 Sushi never tasted so bad!**

"Okay Sana, Akito great work today!"

They were already 3 months into shooting (Sana is about 5 almost 6 months) Since the started kind of late the decided to start shooting in the middle of the movie.

"Ah Miss. Kurata can I get you anything??" A nervous young girl sat in front of Sana, head down low.

Sana smiled at her "No im Totally fine so relax!" Shouko lifted her head and smiled back. "Ok well I'll go see if Hayama wants anything then."

She stood up wearily, the on location shoot was taking place in her village and the girl was trying to scrap together some extra money, so Sana hired her as help. Sana watched as the girl made her way over to Akito and bow in front of him. She began to get a little jealous but relaxed as Aki left the girl sitting there and walked over to her.

"I don't like that girl vary much" He said to Sana as he sat down next to her. Sana gave him a sad look "why she's sweet and really nice…." Akito looked at her, wanting to tell her the truth, but didn't want to stress her out. "So were done shooting today, Can we go get some sushi?"

--

Sana sat across from Aki, Koharu from Fuyuki, Rei and Mrs. Kurata, and at the Far end was Shouko. She stared at Sana and Akito with wanting eyes. It wasn't fair that they were so perfect. She Gripped the knife that she held in her hands tighter, and as blood began to drip from her hands, did relief fall over her whole body.

She shook with pleasure until she looked down at her feet and realized she had gone to far. Rei looked over at her, eyes opened wide "Oh no your bleeding!" He stood up to help her, but tripped over his own two feet. Sana stood up, hand on her back trying to keep support "Oh Come on I'll take you to the wash room."

Akito stood up and put his hands on her shoulders "It's okay just sit down, I'll take her." Even though Akito dreaded the though of being around the girl, He would rather risk a couple of minuets alone with her, than have Sana feel uncomfortable from the walk. They started down the hall leaving everyone behind. Akito turned an looked at Sana, never expecting what would happed to him.

Sana turned and smiled at the others "Hey I want some sushi where is it? And Rei get off the floor…"

Rei jumped up as the lady brought the cart of food around. "Here You all Go Sorry for the wait, please enjoy." Sana stared down the hall waiting for Aki to join them.

Akito Stood next to the sink Patiently "Why did you cut your self?" he asked a little annoyed. Shouko's eys shot towards HIM "What are you talking about? I would never do something like this to myself on purposes!" Akito glared at her "How does some one accidentally let a knife dig into the skin? And How any times has this happened ?"

Shouko began to shake "I don't know it just did! This was the first time it has ever happened!"

Akito stood up strait "Really judging from your arms then you must be really dimwitted never noticing those scars!" Akito Began Storming away when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

As Rei sat down he felt something under his foot "Ah Sana is this yours?" He handed the light red notepad over to her. "No I think It might be Shouko's…Hmm lets take a look

Page. 1 Love is A beautiful Sound.

From the outside and inside

I tried not to cry

with the weight of the world

right upon my shoulders I sigh

never knowing is it showing

my deep and darkest fears.

It was always and forever yours promised me my dear.

and I realized the world is closing in on me, slowly

from the outside and inside the rain begins to fall

I just want fly above the mountains and not have a care at all.

The reflection that I'm seeing reminds me of the darker days.

Saying baby I love you won't you please just stay!

And I realized the world

is closing in on me, slowly

from the outside and the inside my mind is running free.

from the outside and inside, I won't let the dangers get to me!

Page 2.I just want to fly

You told me you love me,

you would never want to hurt me.

The breakup was harsh and you still said you loved me.

I see you go around

asking girls out like some playboy,

and when they all decline

you want me to belive,

believe you still have feelings for me?

I refuse to be your toy

I refuse to be your rebound

My friends told me to say no,

But I couldn't help myself.

Now I'm sitting in this dark scary room,

waiting for some one else to take my place.

I don't want to hurt, I don't want to cry,

I just want to fly. But I just can't say bye..

Do I still love you? It cant be true,

not after all the pain I went through

Just to Keep you.

I'm laying down my heart,

and walking away with a fresh new start You can bring me down

I just want to fly,

I still may love you,

but I'm finally saying goodbye.

Page 3. That Bitch

Its not fair how she's so rare

She so pretty it's hard to bear

I lost my love,

Struggle to get money,

Every Night I cry

Then This Bitch Comes around

She's so fly

Her love is a live,

She's set her whole life

Has she ever had to say Bye?

No, I see the way they look at each other,

I hate how happy they are

Sana will pay, the way I had to,

Her world will collapse,

As so does her love

She will cry as much as I

As his corps hit's the ground

I will laugh At her teary eyed face,

Aki has to die.

Every time I pass him

I tell him To just die,

But he loves her to much to tell her

How I threaten him

He could save his miserable life

But he wants her to be happy?

Hayama will die.

Sana put her hand to her mouth as she read this her eyes began to fill with tears, Then from down the hall they heard a loud screech of pain. Sana stood up and ran to see if Aki was Ok…..

--

**Ok so that's all for now…… if you can please rate the 1****st**** two poems thanks : ) Don't forget to review thank you all!! Love ya, till next we meet chow!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**This chapter is kind of long because of the fact It's the chapter before the last : ) So bear with me on my mistakes please : ) **_

_**Chapter 20. Shouko's Story (This is the past!!)**_

"But why!" Shouko turned her head away "I don't want to break up with you…" She looked at the slightly taller boy who resembled Aki so much, it was amazing. "Shouko you don't under stand, I don't think it could ever work between us, and by staying together, im only hurting you." He Turned and ran away at top speed.

The next day at school she seen him flirting with some new girls witch hurt her bad inside. She gathered up her courage and pranced down the hall way saying hi to all of his friends. She tried to look her best today, thinking she still had a chance with him.

Unfortunately months began to pass, and he stayed silent, she began to get depressed as roomers' spread around that Akio (her ex) was asking all the prettiest girls out, but the all said no. She began to worry that she was doing something wrong so she eventually gave up on him, until one night she received an Instant message.

Akio--Hey what's up? I haven't talked to you in a while.

Shouko-- oh um nothing just chatting….. U?

Akio--Not much…I really miss you

Shouko--What? But I though you liked all those other girls….

Akio--no I was just bored…I really like you more

Shouko--no, your just saying that, you don't mean it

Akio--……

Shouko-- sad face

Akio--I do, I love you more than you know

Shouko--then why did we have to break up?

Akio--idk I was confused, but I know you're the most important person in my life now

Shouko--How do I know Im not your rebound?

Akio--Meet me tomorrow and I'll prove to you you're the one I love

Shouko--blush oh kay where at?

Akio-- Main park at eight thirty

Shouko--ok g2g ttyl bye!

Shouko has logged off

The next day, as promised they meet. "Shouko!" Akio ran up and held her in his arms "You feel cold!" He said chuckling and handing over his coat. And went back to being serious saying "I want to prove to you, your the one I love." Shouko looked into his eyes "Just promise me-" She was cut off by a group of boys coming around the corner. "Hey man we herd you were dissing us in your blog. Slowly they began to close in on the couple. Akio pushed Shouko behind him.

The first Guy punched Shouko in the stomach with all his strength and threw her to the side. Shouko shut her eyes the pain was so unbearable. She herd the boys kicking and screaming at him, then is one quick move, she heard a boom. Her eyes shrank as the boys began yelling "Why'd you do that man!" They quickly began to scatter expect one, who held the gun in his hands. She starred in horror as he approached her "Im going to kill you to, so you can be together in hell.

Slowly he aimed his gun at her head, and as he pulled the trigger, he was tackled down, shooting himself in the process. Shouko looked to see Akio had saved her life. He rolled onto his back and began breathing her name "Shouko I told you I loved you, and that never changed, is this proof enough?" She began to cry as he whipped away her tears "I'm sorry I had to put you through this, in the end I still hurt you."

She held him as she frantically called the ambulance, he was pronounced dead on arrival. She walked up to his parents once they had arrived. "We were ambushed and the shot him!" She cried allowed. His mother dropped to her knees. "Why would this happen to him!" The mother wailed.

Shouko took the coat off of herself and handed it to his parents "This is his, he let me barrow it while we were walking." As she handed it to his father something fell out of the pocket, it looked small and black.

She slowly bent down and picked it up. She stared at it, before opening it. In it was a 10k diamond necklace cross, with a note folded tightly under it. She began to shake wondering what it held in it. She slowly took it, unfolding it careful not to tear , or rankle it.

"Im sorry I hurt you so bad, and I promise never to do it again, I hope this cross will help guide you to a perfect future with me, I'll always stay with you if that's what you want, I love you so much I want to be with you forever,

Love Akio"

The letter fell out of her hand as tears filled her eyes, she collapsed on the floor wanting nothing more than to also be with him. She pressed her hand against her heart, It hurt so badly she felt she was having a heart attack. She cried every night after that, with pain in her heart growing, until not even a year later the camera crew came to her town.

When she learned what it was about, sorrow fell over her, but she wanted to live the life her and Akio could have had, so she tried to forget. Two days later she bumped into the star from the movie. "Oh please forgive me that was my fault." She quickly said bowing to Sana. Sana smiled "Oh its ok I should have been watching where I was going, do you think you could help me out though?" Shouko looked up "Sure but are you really pregnant? I though it was just a prop." Sana smiled and winked "No its real, want to feel?" Shouko smiled "sure!"

After about five minuets of random talk Shouko finally asked "Weren't you going to ask me something?"

Sana began to panic "Oh my god! I totally forgot! Is there a place around her where I can get some magazines? I've looked all over this town and pretty soon Rei will notice I snuck out!" Shouko thought for a moment "Ya I think Onda's parents store have a couple racks……" Sana Grabbed her by the wrist and flew down the side walk to the store.

"Thank you!" The two girls said together as they walked out the store. Shouko smiled at Sana "So why did you want a magazine so badly?" Sana thought for a moment "I wanted to see if any reporters caught mine, or Aki's picture before we left."

Shouko turned away "Who is Aki?" Sana laughed "oh ya that's my boyfriend, and the dad….to"

"Oh that's cool, so he's also in the movie? Om My God! It's so late I have to go home and get ready for work!" Shouko began to panic.

"I can ask Rei to give you a ride home so your parents don't get upset if you want." Sana said Smiling.

Shouko smiled back "That would be great, except I don't live with my parents. I live with all alone, but it's a grate place ya know." Sana put her and to her mouth "Oh ok, well lets hurry then."

After taking Shouko home, Sana and Rei headed away "You know Sana its no wise of you to sneak away during a shoot like that." Rei looked over at Sana who had placed her elbow on the side of the door and laid her head on the window. "Sana are you listing?"

"Rei, did you know she lives alone? She's so brave?" Rei fell silent for a moment "No I never got that impression….." Sana sat up "I feel really bad, but I don't get it, when I mentioned her parents she didn't change, its like it had no effect on her." Sana looked out the window "I think if you or Mamma ever died I would never be able to get over it."

Shouko walked in the empty house, Shivers slowly climbing up her back. She raced up the stairs to her bedroom, taking a glance at the empty one beside hers. When she was a young girl, her parents died in a car accident, and since then she has been living with a relative she barley even knew. Every couple of months the relative would visit, dropping off money and crashing for a few days, never telling where she was going, or how long she would be gone.

Shouko smiled remembering Sana, she is so lucky, she is a star, has a boyfriend, parents, people who care for her, and pretty soon a baby. She turned facing the closet "maybe if I had a baby, I wouldn't be so alone, but I can never love another, I don't want to hurt again…"She glanced at the clock and ran to work

--

Shouko's Work

--

"Your late again!!" Mr. Suzuki yelled scolding Shouko. "Obviously you don't really want or need this job, so just leave we can find a new employee." Shouko back up, "No sir I really need this gob! There's no way I could survive with out it, please give me one more chance!" she wined. But by judging from the glare she could tell it was no use. She dragged her feet the whole way home. "How am I supposed to buy food or cloths with out extra money?" she pondered.

--

A Week Later

--

Shouko walked down the street, coming from a job interview, that hadn't gone well at all. She held her hand to her head, frustrated at the situation when a Sana rounded the corner. "Hey Shouko what's up?" she asked happily. Shouko smiled "oh I just got back from an interview, what's up with you?" Sana though for a moment before speaking again "but I thought you had a job."

"Well ah, actually I kind of got fired from it the other day…." Sana's eyes grew big "oh no it was my fault wasn't it?! Oh no I made you late, im so sorry!!" Sana continued panicking . "No its ok really I can always find a new one…" Shouko said trying to calm her down. All of the sudden Sana's face became perky again "I know, why don't you work for me?! I promises to pay you good, it's the least I can do for a friend"

"Well it sounds good but I-" Sana snatched up Shouko and threw her into the car "Rei take us to her house so she can pick up some clothes."

--

Meeting every one

--

"Hey everybody meet the newest member of our crew, Shouko!" Sana announced happily as they entered the room. Akito walked up to Sana with a soft expression, Shouko couldn't take her eyes off him, the rest of the night.

"Sana, Akio is the babies' dad?" Shouko asked nervously. Sana laughed "His name is Akito and ya, why do you want to ask him something?" Shouko blushed "ah no not really just wondering.." Shouko look the other way with anger beginning to boil up inside her. "It's not fair that they look almost exactly alike, even there names are to close to be a coincidence." she thought to her self "I'll just have to make him mine."

Akito ran upstairs to get some things like his ipod because everyone down stairs was discussing the script in which he had no interest at all. He shuffled down the hallway, in no hurry to get back to the others when he meet Shouko at the second flight of stairs. "Hello Akito" she slithered in a seductive way. He gave her an odd look but shrugged it off "ah hey your that chick Sana hired you right? Shouldn't you be down stairs with everyone else?" Shouko became angry that he had shrugged her off so easily "I went to my room and I forgot my way down!" she tried to cool herself off "so would you mined if I walked with you?"

Akito looked down the stairs "How did you get lost if all you had to do was follow the stairs down? And I still have to go to the room to get some things." She surged off the first part and continued with the second part "oh its fine it would be rude of me to leave you anyway. Getting frustrated he just skipped answering her, and went to the room ignoring her on the way.

Once they reached the room Aki closed the door in her face and walked over to his dresser when he heard the door reopen. "Akito…" She said seductively as she closed the door behind her , She began slowly inching closer to him until her fingers wrapped around his neck "Sana's life is almost over and so is yours if she has those baby's why don't you just leave her and get with me, im sure I could be more fun" she continued guiding his hand up the back of her skirt.

Disgusted he threw her on the bed and slammed the door shut behind him as he ran down stairs back to the others. "She's lucky I didn't hit her for saying such a thing." he thought to himself. As he finally reached the others her heard Shouko running behind him. Getting angry he sat down next to Sana and put his arm around her making sure Shouko had seen him do it. Slowly as the night wore on he became more relaxed around the others.

"And cut!" Akito smiled as Sana raced towards him, the last seen had scared her to death because it was the shooting seen. She jumped into his arms and began to cry. (Lately she has been emotional) Shouko glared at him from afar "Why does he like her so much?!" she asked herself feeling jealous she got a bright idea in her head, that she hoped would work. During dinner Shouko wrote in her Note book trying to perfect her plan. And soon before she knew it, it was time.

Walking up the stairs behind Sana she forced herself to fall and pretend that she had hurt her knee. "Owe!" She yelped and her body hit the stone stairs. Sana shocked quickly helped Shouko up "Oh my Gosh!" Sana said "Are you ok?" Shouko looked away from Sana and snuck a quick smile, the pretended to cry. "I cant believe im so stupid, I-I im going to have to stay up all night just to make sure im o-ok" she huffed between sobs. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Sana asked worriedly. Shouko turned to Sana with her red puffy eyes and bluntly asked "Can you sleep with me tonight, so I don't feel all alone in my empty room?"

Sana crept into her and Akito's room to grab some clothes, accidentally knocking over some of her stage makeup. Akito grunted as he woke up and turned on the light. "What are you doing up so late?"

Sana tried to speak as Quick and Quietly as possible " Well Shouko slipped on the stairs and hurt her knee and she said she would be up all night trying to nurse it, so she asked if I could sleep in her room so she wouldn't feel alone." Akito shrugged and fell back down to his pillows and began to fall back asleep.

"Akito your not mad at me?" Sana asked him questionably. Akito sat strait up and looked into her eyes "It's not like it matters, we never do anything anyways." He smirked at the thought, and suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his head as Sana pulled out her mallet and hammered him with it.

Later that night after Sana had fallen asleep Shouko left the room as quietly as possible. She crept into Akito's room, careful not to let in any light. She could see Akito sleeping soundly and smiled at him. She tipped toed over to him and climbed onto the bed. Akito Feeling the motion on the bed woke up, but he was to dazed to see her face. Slowly Shouko lowered her face until there lips meet, Instantly as a reaction, Akito grabed her around the waist and pulled her closer.

After about 6 minuets of making out, out forced her to turn over so that he was on top, it was then that he realized the truth. Feeling himself ontop of her, made him remember that Sana was Vary much pregnant, and this girl was completely flat. As soon as he relized this, he jumped up and zoomed over to the light switch. As he seen shouko sitting on the bed, anger began to boil up inside him "What the fuck do you think your doing!!" He yelled in anger. Shoko flinched, then narrowed her eyes, "what do you think?! I want you to screw my brains out!" Akito stopped, he tried holding back his laughter "Get the hell out of my room and dont ever come back!"

Shouko stood up "Why dont you want to be with me?! Im a hell of a lot better looking than that trick Sana!" Akito tightened his fists "if you say one more thing about her, I wont hold back." He looked into her eyes with his death glare. Shouko gave him a dirty look and began to leave, as she was getting ready to close the door she said one final thing "If I cant have you, then neither will Sana."

**Ever Since that day she had been threatening to kill him.**

**Ok so thats it, Next is my last chapter... I think im going to cry... lol jk maybe not cry... anyway in the last chapter everything will become VARY CLEAR so just hold on to your teeth and I'll try to get it to you ASAP. Don't forget to review thank you :).**


	21. Chapter 21 The End

**This is the last chapter so im vary sad I hope you enjoy and I tried to make tham as clear as possible so if it's still unclear then please fell free to message me and I will try to make it clearer.. Ok well that's all…. Enjoy.. Oh yea and special thanks to Casey because your reviews made me so happy! Oh and kodochaluvr14 for sticking around just to read it ok Im all done now I swear :)**

Chapter 21. Truth reveled

Sana's Heart began to beat faster as she heard the fatal cries. Having no idea of what had happened she ran to the aid of the cry. Her heart beat faster, and faster, in the endless hall. Each time she thought she had finally made it to the end, it would stretch out again. After what seemed like hours of running and searching she finally made it to the end.

As she opened the door, the first thing she saw was the horrified look on Shouko's face. Looking down she saw Akito's limp body laying in the pool of blood. In his right head he held the steak knife he had pulled from his side. In the two seconds it took for everyone to ketch up, Sana felt as if the world had collapsed around her. Misako had just arrived after her, shocked at the seen. She quickly called out to Rei to call 911.

"Move!" The Doctor yelled past the nurses as other doctors ran through the hospital pulling Akito with them. Sana clung to the rail of the bed, trying her best to keep up with them. "Quick! This Boy is in Critical condition!" Another Doctor hollered past the nurses. The rest of the group waited quietly in the waiting room; including Shouko for no one had even bothered asking what had happened.

As the doctors pulled him away into the emergency room, a nurse stopped Sana in her Tracks. "I'm sorry Hun but you can't go in there, your presence might distract the doctors during the operation." The nurse gave her a sympathetic look "Sorry sweetie, but im sure he will be fine." She slowly walked away leaving Sana in front of the emergency room.

Sana fell to the floor and began crying hysterically she grabbed a fist full of hair on each side of her head, and squeezed as hard as possible trying to make the pain disappear, but to no avail. Rei came walking down the hall, and seeing her like that broke his heart. With out saying a word her quietly bent down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

Rei and the others talked silently as Sana slept, curled up on the couch across from them. They had been at the hospital for hours and it was almost three A.M. Rei looked at Koharu, Mr.Hayama, and Misako "So if this does proves to be fatal, how will this effect Sana? I mean will she be able to recover? The last time when she lost Takeshi the only person that could help her, was Akito."

Koharu looked at Sana and slowly closed her eyes. She stood up and replied "I wont let anything happen to her" and with a wave of her hand everything froze. She quietly walked over to Sana's side and stared. Next to her, a little purple glowing orb floated down and began to buzz, Koharu nodded and slowly levitated her hand above Sana's head, and As is began to glow, Sana fell deeper, and deeper in to her sleep.

--

Sana's Dream

--

"Mommy!" Sana woke up to see a young boy sitting on the bed next to her. "Ah hi little boy Im Sana what's your name?" The young boy smiled at her, as he shook his bright gold hair "Mommy!" He jumped into her arms and began giggling uncontrollably. Confused, Sana held him back, feeling the need to. The young boy pulled away "She ahwhite mommy, She ahwhite!"

Sana cupped his tiny face in her hand, and looked deep into his dark brown eyes "who is all right Honey?" Sana's eyes grew big, shocked at the way she sounded, like, like an adult! The door to the room quietly crept open "All right Ryo it's time to go-" The nurse smiled at Sana "Ah I new your son could wake you up, Mr.Hayama will be vary pleased, I'll just go get him." The nurse stepped back out leaving Sana alone with Ryo again. Ryo smiled at her, as bright as he could.

Sana smiled and hugged him "well as long as im having this dream again I mine as well enjoy it." Ryo kissed Sana on the cheek, witch made her begin to cry, horrified the boy began to panic "Mommy ahwhite?!" Sana tried to laugh threw her tears "Um yea im just happy." Ryo smiled again and sat down " Sissy Kayia ahwhite mommy tome home now?!" Sana wrinkled her brow " Kayia? What happened to her?"

Ryo gave her a puppy face look, suddenly images began to fill her head of cars and other things, her head began to pulse with pain. "Ahh" she gritted threw her teeth, in her head she could see a car rushing towards her, as she felt a throbbing pain in her side. Tears began to stream down her face as she became light headed again slowly every thing began to disappear as the older Akito walked through the door, the last thing she whispered to him was "I love you."

--

End of dream

--

Koharu held her hand as steady as possible, she began to feel the over whelming power of Sana's will to stay there. Slowly Koharu lowered her hand and sat back down "What is wrong with her? Why can't I ever get through to her?" she wondered. The small orb began to glow once again, and left Koharu to think about what it had said. "Maybe I should tell Sana the truth instead of doing those little dream things to her." Koharu decided it was the only thing she could do.

Raising her hand she unfroze everything again. Sana woke up just as the doctor came in with the news. "Hayama?" he said un sure and unhopeful. Sana stood up, with her hand on her heart "Is he ok?" she practically begged. The doctor slowly removed his glasses and flipped through his chart "I hate saying this, especially for such a young boy, but I have little hope that he will even make it through the night. The knife collapsed one of his lungs, so we have contacted the authorities and there on there way.

At the same time both Misako and Rei stood up and together said "authorities, why?!" The doctors eyes shot towards them "Because we can tell from the angle of the wound this was no accident, nor was it a suicide attempt. And it is considered Attempted Murder, maybe it might even be Murder." Everyone turned to face Shouko, Sana's eyes filled with tears "How could you?! I trusted you, I let you come live with us so you wouldn't be lonely! And you took him away! You stole him away from me!"

Sana plunged forward and slapped her with all her strength. Shouko fell to the floor and gasped for air, instinctively she began crying hysterically "Im sorry Sana I never meant to hurt him I swear!" Shouko stood up shaking, Sana pushed her back down "YOU NEVER MEANT TO?!" Sana pulled a light red notepad and threw it in her face "THAN EXPLAIN THAT!" Sana fell to the floor crying, Shouko turned away not wanting to face her.

Koharu knew that it was now or never, She helped Sana up, and pulled her into Akito's room. Sana looked over at him, hypnotized she went to his side and closed her eyes. Smiling she looked at Koharu "Do you heart that? His heat rate is normal." Koharu looked over at the heart rate machine and knew she spoke the truth. "Sana dear can you come here for a moment?"

Sana smiled at her "ok." Nervous Koharu begins "Sana what im about to tell you may, make you think im crazy. But I swear I would never lie to you, so im going to be honest." Koharu took a deep breath "Sana I can not let you live in this fake world anymore, Those dreams you have been having, are not dreams at all. In fact there the only real thing in this crazy world."

Sana gave her a questionable look "are you ok mamma two?" Koharu took Sana's hands into hers "Listen to me Sana right now, were in a world that you made up, It's because you got ill in the real world and to deal with it, you made this all up." Sana looked deep in her eyes "But there's no way I -" Koharu cut her off "Think about it Sana you know every little move everyone made, even when you weren't there.

In real life you don't know anyone name Shouko, except that snake mans daughter." Sana's eyes widened "But if I did make this all up, then why would I put Akito through all this?! Why would I make him die, I love him!" Koharu smiled "It's because you love him, you know deep down in your heart that there is only one Akito, and no other can replace him." Koharu pointed to the bed, and slowly Akito began to disintegrate.

Sana ran over to the bed and threw the sheets aside "Where did he go?!" Koharu let out a breath "I told you hes not real, nothing here is real, you forced your self into this." Next to Koharu her orb appeared once again. Sana looked at her and thought for a moment "then what could be so bad that I would force myself to do this?"

Koharu looked down "Because in real life you do have two kids with Aki, and one day you took Kayia to the park with you, while Akito stayed home and took care of Ryo, who was sick at the time. Well on your way home, you and Kayia were struck by a car, unfortunately while you had a few bruises, Kayia was put in attentive care, And the shock of it all forced you into your doll stages, and from there you got worse." Sana covered her mouth "So then those dreams were real, and this, this is a dream?"

Koharu nodded to her. Sana sat in a chair "Im sorry, but this- this is to hard to believe, can you give me more proof?" Koharu looked nervously at the orb "Well I wanted to keep him contained but I guess I can let him go. With a wave of her hand Koharu released the orb, and as it slowly began to take form, tears filled Sana's eyes. "Takeshi?" she whispered. He smiled down at her, for about three seconds until his head popped off.

Sana squealed as Takeshi chuckled "see Sana my dear that's the best part about being a spirit, I never need props. Koharu Kurata chopped him on the head "Oh well look at that, neither do I." Sana giggled at them "Takeshi!" she jumped into his arms. He held her for a while before setting her back down "Sana please, you have to listen to us, you have to go back, this is no way to live your life." Sana pulled away from him "But I can't leave you, or mamma two now."

Takeshi lifter her chin "Well you cant leave Akito or Kayia and Ryo. And besides who says were going to stay here?" Confused Sana looked at them "But how can you come back with me?" Koharu smiled "Well you see you really did get pregnant at a young age, that day at Akito's house when you two had sushi and slept in the house by yourselves because There weren't quit settled in yet, that was a real memory, but everything after that is all made up. Anyways I can re-wind your life to before you knew you were pregnant, to that day. And if you let us, we- I know this is going to sound weird but we can be reincarnated."

Sana looked at them "you-you can?" Sana thought before answering "Ok but only if Takeshi promises to hold me when I go back. And another thing that I want to know… Will I be able to tell Akito about all of this?" Takeshi gave Koharu a nervous look "Sana dear," he began "that might not be a good idea, because we wont even remember the fact that we were once parents of our parents and so fourth."

Sana looked at him "But Koharu was Aki's mom, and your not his dad or mine so it would be ok." Takeshi smiled at her and picked her up, once again "Sana I never told you this, but well when I was in the hospital, I found out that I was your father, but I didn't ant to tell you, because I was afraid it would mess things up." Sana looked at him as little tears filled her eyes (she is crying a lot in this chapter) "you're my father?"

Takeshi nodded "Im sorry it was wrong of me to keep it to myself, I only hope you can forgive me." Sana smiled at him, placing her arms around his neck, them she buried her face into his chest. "I for give you…dad, I love you." There was a flash of gold, and white light, and suddenly, Sana was gone.

Takeshi laid his head in his hands, letting a single tear fall from his eyes "Koharu you have no idea how happy I am to have finally gotten a chance to tell her that." Koharu rubbed his back "It's ok now, she knows the truth and she forgives you, now come on before some other spirits beat us to her." Takeshi smiled at her as they changed into orbs, and slowly disappeared.

A cool breeze filled the room as the white curtains blew in. Light covered the floor in arrays of color hitting the two bodies that slept soundly close to each other. Sana slowly sat up, stretching and yawning, she felt the warm rays hit her skin, and it felt wonderful. She looked over to see Aki sleeping next to a box of sushi, instantly she plopped back down and held him.

She felt relief fill her as she listened to his steady breaths. She quickly sat up remembering that crazy dream, or was it real? She suddenly felt a cool gust of wind squeeze her. She smiled and said allowed "No it wasn't a dream, was it? Thank you Koharu and Takeshi, for bringing me back." She felt them released her and she smiled, because she knew that would be the last time they would hold her, for at least nine months.

Next to her Akito woke up "Yo" he said rubbing one of his eye lids. Sana smiled and laid down in his lap, then looking up at him she said "Akito I have something to tell you, that's going to change our life's, for the better, I think." Akito gave her a funny look "what is it?" Sana gave him her best smile "Ni Ko!"

**T.T OMG THAT'S THE END!! I REALLY AM CRYING. Lol jk I swear I never meant for this story to have so many chappies im sooooo sorry any ways I hope you enjoyed it, please leave some reviews :).**


End file.
